


The Mystery Shattering

by AshnPat (CallMeQuill), CallMeQuill



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQuill/pseuds/AshnPat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQuill/pseuds/CallMeQuill
Summary: Blue diamond always tried to be fair with her little gemling Pink. To letting Pink explore her colonies before she started on them(After they made sure nothing was going to hurt her) to pleading for a planet for Pink, Blue had always loved her little gemling.And then Pink had been shattered, on earth, by non other than Rose Quartz, and Blue had only managed to keep her sanity by talking with her Pearl, who she loved very dearly. The day the boy- Steven Universe - came, and changed her life was the day she finally opened up her eyes and started realizing that everything wasnt as it truly seemed. That Yellow and White were keeping secrets from her, and the Steven boy was the only one who seemingly had the awnsers.Join Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl as they try to figure out once and for all who truly shattered Pink DIamond.(Takes place after The Trial.)





	1. Blue Diamond

Blue Diamond sat on her throne, staring out her window, at Homeworld. She was thinking about Rose Quartz, and what Blue Zircon had said at the trial. Why hadn't Rose Quartz known how she had shattered Pink? Was Blue Zircon correct when she had said one of the Diamonds had shattered Pink? Blue knew it couldn't have been her, she had, and still did, love Pink, since she did make Pink herself. Blue had so many questions, but not enough awnsers.

"My diamond?" Blue jolts a bit, she had forgotten Blue Pearl was in the room with her. She glanced down at the small pearl, who looked up at her. "Rose Quartz has escaped the robinoids chasing her, they have no idea where she is. Yellow Diamond has requested the help of your court." Why would Yellow be requesting her court? Something was wrong.

"Send for Blue Zircon and tell Yellow I'll think about it." 

"My… diamond?" Blue had always helped her sisters out immediately, not getting back to them quickly wasn't like her.

"Send for Blue Zircon and tell Yellow I'll think about sending my court to her."

"Of course my diamond." It's silent again, Blue brushing her hair down with her hands before speaking again.

"Pearl.." 

"Yes my diamond?"

"What did you think about the trial?" Blue pearl halts, her mouth already open. She had lots of theories, but she shuts her mouth.

"S-shouldnt you be asking Yellow diamond this, my diamond?" A shift, and Blue diamond picks Blue pearl up, setting the shaking Pearl on her lap. 

"Please. I need another person's perspective." She begins to subconsciously pet pearl on the head, being very gentle with how hard she let her fingers down. "I just want to know what happened to my Pink." Blue Pearl sighs, her guard slowly slipping as she relaxes. She guesses that Yellow Pearl was right about one thing. Loosing Pink did knock some sense and humility into Blue Diamond.

"Well..." Blue Pearl starts. "Yellow Diamond was very suspicious during the trial. She poofed Yellow and Blue Zircon for nothing more than one of Blue Zircons' silly theories-"

"You say that like you've heard some of her theories."

"I-i have my diamond. When your in mourning and you don't want me around, I visit Yellow and Blue Zircon with Yellow Pearl. I-it gives me something to do." The door opens, and Blue diamond looks up as a Jasper comes in, dragging Blue Zircon behind her.

"My diamond." Jasper gives her the diamond salute. "I bring Blue Zircon." Blue Diamond nods.

"Leave us. " Blue diamond says. Jasper nods, leaving, and Blue Zircon stood there, shaking as she looked at Blue Diamond.

"M-m-my d-diamond?"

"The theory. Tell me about it."

"W-what?" Blue Pearl peeks out from Blue diamonds lap, nodding at Blue Zircon.

"It's okay Zircon. You can tell her." Blue zircon nods, taking a deep breath.

"Alright, well, Uhm..." Blue zircon taps her arm, and a screen comes up infront of her. "Rose Quartz couldn't have shattered Pink Diamond." She starts pacing, showing a hologram beside her. "It doesn't make sense. One of her gems would have told her to watch out! One of her Agates, or her Pearl, or even her sapphire! But non of them said anything! That's suspicious, to say the least. And the way she was saying 'maybe' and 'probably'. She doesn't know how it happened at all, my diamond." 

"Which means?" Blue asks.

"If we want to find out what happened, we'll have to go to the source. We'll have to ask her ourselves."

"But that's leaving Homeworld and going to a rebel controlled planet!" Blue pearl whisper-yells.

"We don't even know if she's gone." Blue Diamond says, patting Blue Pearl on the head. "Off of Homeworld, I mean."

"She has to be. Nobodies seen her at all and all the robinoids are picking up is the human. She must have found a warp out."

"Which means we have to follow her." Blue diamond stands up, catching Blue pearl in her hands.

"But that means-"

"We're going to earth and asking the rebels. We keep trying to capture Rose Quartz and talk with her, what about the rebels that she surrounded herself with? They could help us." Blue Diamond grabs Blue Zircon, walking out of her room.

"B-b-but my diamond! T-thats dangerous!"

"I don't care." Blue diamond looks both ways before heading out of the building, hurrying along.

"Pearl, where is the ship yard located?"

"Uhm, down on the lower levels of Homeworld, my diamond."

"Blue Pearl! We should be convincing her that this is a bad idea!"

"Zircon, I'll be fine. That's why i'm bringing you two." Blue slips behind a building, placing the two in her hair. "Hold on."

"Whyyy--" Blue Diamond jumps down to the lower parts of Homeworld, using her powers to slow herself down. She still stumbles and falls when she gets to the bottom, falling onto her knees with a slight grimace.

"My diamond! Are you-"

"I've mourned for 6,000 years." Blue gets up. "This is nothing. Pearl, which way?"

"Follow the path to the right." Blue Pearl says, her face a dark shade of Blue. Blue Zircon looked worse, her hat had fallen off during the trip down and her hair was in her eyes. She shivered a bit, clinging onto Blues hair as she walked.

"We get to the planet, we ask our questions." Blue diamond says. "Nobody even has to know we left Homeworld."

"Here it is, my diamond." Blue stops, looking upon the shipyard. It wasn't ment for diamonds, and she knew that. 

"I'm going to have to shift my form." She sets Blue Zircon and Blue Pearl down on the ground. "I won't be able to get in the building." She takes a deep breath, and she turns into a night light, that gets smaller and smaller, until Blue diamond is the same size of Blue pearl, albeit a bit taller.

"Ready my diamond?" Blue pearl asks, and Zircon groans.

"I know I'm possibly not going to get you guys to reconsider, so…" She sighs. "Let's go down to that planet."  
-  
Blue diamond peeks into the shipyard, looking around. It was completely empty, which was good for her. She didn't want to be caught, not now.

"We should take one of the smaller ships, My diamond. A ship like that would be caught instantly." Blue Zircon points to a bigish ship, and Blue Diamond rolls her eyes.

"Those ships are only for the aquamarines. I wouldnt use one anyway. I was thinking a ruby ship. It's small, easy to use, and easy to conceal. We'd be able to get it in and out of homeworld."

"And it has a warp drive." Blue pearl says. "We'll be there and back in a few seconds."

"Right." Blue diamond looks around one more time before running to the ship, Blue pearl and Blue Zircon following her. 

"Gah, I hate this." Blue Zircon mumbles, walking into the ship. Blue Pearl giggles at her hair.

"Can't you phase on a different hairstyle?"

"Blue Pearl, I haven't done that in litteral years."

"I know you still know how to do it though."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Pearl, can you start the engines? Blue Zircon, step inside all the way." Blue Zircon nods, shutting the door and sitting in a seat. 

"When we come back, will I still be considered a traitor?" Blue Zircon asks, and Blue diamond shakes her head.

"Of course not. You wernt a traitor in the first place, Yellow was just upset." Blue diamond says, tapping a few things into the panel. "Is the ship ready Pearl?"

"Ready to go my diamond." Blue diamond nods, sighing a bit as she glances at Homeworld. 

"I'll be back with the truth." And with that, the ship speeds off into the cosmos.


	2. On Earth

Steven Quartz Universe was having a good-ish day. After escaping from the diamonds, crying Lars back to life, and then using Lars hair to escape had taken its toll on him though, and he had just slept for (what Amythest called forever) two days straight. He had just slept for another day, yawning when he awoke, getting out of bed. After doing his morning rituals, he headed into the kitchen. The crystal gems weren't around at the moment, he believed that they were still in their rooms. He was okay with that, Steven didn't really want to explain to them what had happened yet, so he was glad for that. That's when the day turned progressively better, he'd like to say.  
-  
Steven made himself cereal, glancing out the window. The sun had come up hours ago, and now the sunlight made the whole room sparkle just a little bit brighter. He heard thumping and his best friend, Connie, bust through the door.

"Steven!" She runs over, hugging the boy. "Ah, Amythest said that you got back two days ago and- I've been so worried!!"

"Yeah, about that." He chuckles a bit. "Sorry for not calling you. I woke up to eat and fell back asleep. What happened really took a toll on me, Connie."

"Just.." She punches his arm, and he yelps. "Don't do that again Steven!! I thought you were going to die!"

"Ha, they couldn't keep Steven Quartz Universe down!" Steven grins, hugging her. "I really missed you though."

"I missed you too." She looks up as the temple door opens, smiling at the Crystal gems. "Hey guys!" Steven winces a bit as he pulls away. He was definitely in trouble.

"Hey guys.…" Steven turns in his chair. "I'm awake…"

"Steven." Steven looks up at Garnet. "Im very dissapointed. But I understand."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed you'd say that." Steven chuckles, finishing the rest of the cereal. "I'm sorry."

"Ste-man, just promise me you won't do that again." Steven holds up his hand. 

"I, Steven Quartz Universe, promise not to do that ever again." Steven says, grinning at Garnet, who smiles a bit. 

"I accept the apology." Steven takes a small sigh of relief. 

"So, Pearl, Amythest, Garnet, what are we doing today? Are we taking down more corrupted gems?" 

"Oh! Or are we exploring abandoned ruins? I really want to explore abandoned ruins!" Connie asks.

"Neither." Garnet says. "We're going to clean up the rest of the gem weapons that were left on the strawberry fields. We didn't finish."

"But Garnet, that's boring." Amythest pouts.

"Let's make a bet outta it!" Steven proclaims, his joyful mood returning. "I bet I can find twenty weapons!"

"Well, I bet I can find twenty-five." Connie grins.

"Ooo, ooo! I bet I can find thirty-five!" Both children gasps, and Pearl sighs, a bit fustrated. 

"Garnet do you really think this is necessary? I mean-"

"Yes. Very necessary." Garnet allows a hint of a smile to slip out, standing onto the warppad. "I bet I can find sixty."

"Aww, G-Squad , that isn't fair, your using future vision!" 

"Nope. I'm just guessing now." Steven hops onto the warppad, pulling Connie up with him. 

"Fine then! Let's see who gets the most weapons!" Amythest gets on the warppad.

"Yes.." Pearl sighs, smiling a bit. "Let's."  
-  
Blue diamond stepped out of the ship, looking around the battlefield. 

"What are these?" Blue diamond bends down, picking up a smallish strawberry, and Blue Pearl shrugs. "They look... What's the world pink would have used?….exciting."

"We can collect a few if you want my diamond." 

"Let's do that..!" Blue stares at the butterfly that had landed on her hand. "What a small little creature…" She says, standing up. The butterfly fluttered, but didn't move, instead staying on her hand.

"It's quiet pretty…" Blue pearl gasps as another butterfly lands on her head. She pulls her hair out of the way, trying to look at it correctly. "Oh, this one's smaller than that one."

"Their earth creatures." Blue Zircon says. "Like humans, but they can fly."

"I don't think their like humans. I'm sure that humans cant fly." Blue diamond says, petting the small butterfly gently.

"They very well might be-" A warppad going off makes them all freeze, and Blue diamond peeks over the hedges. It was Rose Quartz, with her small gang of rebels. 

"There she is!" Blue Zircon whispers. "She's here, on earth!"

"And she's with that fusion." Blue diamond says, disgust clearly evident in her voice.

"So, where should the piles of weapons be Garnet?"

"Over here by the warppad. We need to make sure we can get them all home." Blue diamond makes a face at Garnets voice, glancing over at Blue Zircon and Blue Pearl.

"The fusion will know me." Blue says. "If I try to go out, she could possibly attack me and poof or shatter me without me getting my peice out."

"I can go first, my diamond." Blue opens her mouth to protest, but Blue pearl beats her to it. "I'll be fine. Trust me." Blue closes her mouth, and nods. She's had Blue Pearl since she was first formed, Blue Pearl was her- what did Rose Quartz call the rebels?- her friend.

"Alright Pearl. Go and calm them down for me."  
-  
Blue Pearl sits in waiting, looking at the Crystal gems. They had to understand, they just had to. She takes a deep breath, sighing a bit. She knows the renagade Pearl would never let anything happen to her, they had known each other for millennia now.

"Okay, Okay, you got this." Blue Pearl steps out onto the open feild. "Rose Quartz!" She raises her voice, a bit shocked at how loud she was. Usually her voice wasn't higher than a whisper. The rebel gems turn to her immediately. She smiles at the reaction of Pearl, she hadnt seen her that shocked since the war started.

"Blue Pearl!!" Rose Quartz runs up to her with a grin. "Hi!! Man, are you okay? What are you doing here??"

"Yes, Blue, what are you doing here?" Pearl says. Out of the corner of her eye she can see that the fusion and the deep-cut Amythest have their weapons out. The human has a- humans weild swords now?

"Well…" she coughs, looking away from Connie. "My diamond wants to speak with you all." Rose Quartz recoils away from her, fear evident in her face, and Blue Pearl tries to make it better. "S-she won't hurt you! She's agreed not to, all she wants to do is ask some questions and that's it."

"Blue diamond is here?" The fusion growls, and Blue Pearl steps back out of fear. 

"Wait, Garnet." Rose Quartz looks at Blue Pearl. "She really does just want to speak?"

"Yes, of course. She wants to ask a few questions about the shattering." Rose Quartz looks back at her friends, then nods.

"We'll talk with her."


	3. Yellow Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter because I'm down with them both :p

Yellow diamond sat on her throne, tapping through her colonies. As always, she was stuck here on Homeworld because of White. She sighed, standing up, and her Pearl looked up at her.

"Come along Pearl." Yellow starts walking, going to Blues room. She hadn't seen her sister in a few days now, and she hoped to the stars Blue wasn't mourning again. She hated crying.

"Blue?" She knocked on the door, and when their was no immediate response she tapped a few things into the console beside her, walking in. The room was dark, save the light coming from the bubbled Rose Quartz in the corner. Yellow sighed. She told Blue not to bring those home. "Blue?" She checked the bed, yet Blue wasn't there. It was dry too, which was strange. Usually her bed was always soaken wet because of how much she had cried that day. Something was up. 

"Pearl, message White and tell her I'll be over in a bit." Yellow walked over to the wall, tapping it twice, a small hole opens up. "What..?" All the fruits Yellow had given Blue were gone. Usually this would be stockpiled full of fruits. "Oh god, Blue didn't eat them all, did she?" Yellow groans, and starts making her way over to Whites head. 

"Yellow diamond, White diamond just requested for you." Yellow pauses, and glances down. It was White's little… abomination of a Pearl. Yellow was sure she couldn't even think for herself.

"What? Tell her I'm coming." When the Pearl doesnt leave, Yellow sighs. "Fine." She steps into the vicinity of the Pearl, allowing the whitish bubble to wrap around her and carry her through homeworld. "I was coming to her anyway, I don't understand why she could have just let me come myself." Yellow growls, stepping out of the bubble when they get to Whites head.

"Yellow, are you here?"

"Yeah White, I'm here." Yellow shoves open the door with a grumble. "Have you seen Blue? Her fruits are all gone and I can't seem to find her anywhere." 

"I was going to ask you the same question." Yellow looks at White, freezing when she sees the frown on her lips. "Blues been missing for three days now, and I've had to deal with the damage it's been causing!"

"I…She's been gone for three days? I haven't seen her since the trial, I thought she went back to that stupid human zoo."

"I've already checked there. Including all of her colonies. Where the hell could she be?"

"Maybe she's just taken a small break after that Rose Quartz business."

"Yes, and where is Rose Quartz? I would very much like to talk with her." Yellow looks away, rubbing the back of her head.

"W-well uh, about that- and don't be mad, but…" 

"But what? Haven't I told you not to stutter, Yellow?"

"Rose Quartz escaped…"

"She what?" Yellow tenses up as White grabs her by the neck, dragging her up to Whites eye level. "You let a convicted traitor escape?!" 

"I-i-i-i-" 

"M-my diamond?" A knock at the door makes them both look up, and White drops Yellow to the ground, who rubs her neck.

"Come in, Peridot." A tall peridot saunters in, a pearl close behind her.

"Ma'am, the gem is ready. She's due out of the ground in two hours." White grins. 

"Good. Leave us, Peridot. I will be there in a bit."

"I can't come and see this new 'gem' you've made?"

"You're staying here and making sure Homeworld doesn't fall apart. Now that Blue is gone her court is in chaos, and they need someone to lead them."

"Your talking like Blue won't come back."

"We don't know if she will come back. For now, we will be talking as if she won't come back-" A Amythest guard runs in, looking panicked. 

"S-sorry my diamonds! But a Lapis is causing a riot in sector ten!"

"Deal with the Lapis. I'll be back with the new gem. Gather a Jasper, Topaz, and Aquamarine and send them to Earth to look for Blue." Yellow rolled her eyes, but agreed.

"Of course White. Come back safe."  
-  
White walks along the rows of her newly made kindergarden, following the Peridot infront of her. She was eager to meet this new diamond. 

"Right here my diamond." Peridot stops infront of a untouched spot, and White nods.

"When should she be coming out?"

"Well, my communicator says that she should be coming out-" Peridot squeals as an arm burst out of the ground.

"Here she is." White says excitedly. She bends down slightly as a hand pops out of a hole in the ground. Another large hand, as big as her own, slams down next to the other, and a gem drags herself out of the hole. Her black hair covered her face as she dragged herself up and out of the dirt, panting.

"Hello there." The new gem- a diamond of course- turns to look at them, pushing her long black hair out of her face. Her eyes, nothing but diamond shape pupils, glanced over at them.

"Can you speak?" Peridot asks, tapping a few buttons into her screen. "What's your name?" The new diamond wobbles a bit, before standing up. She was a bit shorter than White, most likely taller than Yellow, (But she didn't have shoes on, so it wasn't really fair to judge her height yet.), and she seemed slightly disoriented. It took several more minutes of her staring at them before she finally says, 

"M-my name is Black.. Black.. Diamond, I think…"

"You are." White says, grinning. "You are Black Diamond."

"Right.." Black steps forward on wobbly legs, looking around. "Where are we? What is this place?"

"This is called a Kindergarden, my diamond." Peridot does the diamond salute. "It's where new gems are made, although, because you were made here it won't be accessible for any other gem to be made here." 

"Everything is dead.."

"It's supposed to be dead." White turns away. "Come along now Black, we have much to discuss, and a riot to destroy, if Yellow hasnt already dealt with it."

"We're going to Homeworld, yes?" White nods.

"Of course, where else would we go?" 


	4. The Forge

Blue Diamond stared at the Rebel gems, sitting on the ground. She, as requested, had her hands on her lap, and had allowed Rose Quartz to tie up her hands. Blue Pearl was to her right, her hands tied behind her back, and Blue Zircon was on her left, hands tied up.

"So, let's uh, start with the basics." Rose Quartz says. "My name is Steven. Steven Universe. And I am not Rose Quartz."

"What? But, you have Rose Quartz gem! I mean, I thought you just didn't know about the shattering…" Blue Zircon frowns at Steven, who sighs a bit.

"I'm not my mom. I know what I said at the trial, but I was just trying to make sure you guys didn't come for my friends here on earth." Steven sighs. "My mom gave up her physical form to have me. I'm not my mom, and I'll never be my mom. I'm sorry for making you cry at the trial, Blue Diamond." 

"All the stuff you said, it was fake then?"

"Well, yeah…" Steven chuckles awkwardly, tensing up as a wave of Blue aura washes over them all.

"You don't know what happened to my Pink...?"

"That's..." Steven wipes his eyes, biting his lip. "That's not what I ment." Steven reaches out, putting a hand on Blues shoulder. "Listen, I understand your pain. I know that your hurting inside- let us help you. Please." Blue nods a bit, the aura slowly dissapearing. "Now, we have to go over the facts first." Steven looks over at Blue Zircon, who was wiping her eyes.

"Well, all the facts we know right now is that Rose shattered Pink, Ste-man." Amythest says. "Not much else."

"There must be another side to this picture. Zircon, your theory. What's a fatal flaw in the Rose shattering Pink story?"

"Well.." Blue Zircon frowns. "It's absolutely ridiculous. If Rose Quartz did shatter Pink Diamond then someone would have seen it! Her agates, her Sapphires, even her own Pearl!" Pearl winces. "Only a Diamond has the power to shatter another Diamond. Everyone knows that! Unless Rose Quartz was a diamond then there is no way she could have shattered Pink Diamond." Steven nods, looking over at Pearl.

"Pearl, what do you know?" Pearl sighs.

"I wasn't there for Pink or Rose twords the end, that much is true…" Pearl looks away, glancing at the strawberry feilds. "I was here, fighting off the last of Homeworlds forces. When I heard Pink Diamond had been shattered by Rose, I was shocked. Rose never wanted to hurt anyone. All she wanted to do was set this planet free." Pearl sighs. "When she came back to the camp that night she was in tears. All she told me was 'Pink was gone, and she was never going to come back.' and then she dissapeared for two weeks."

"Garnet?"

"I was at the seaspire dealing with some unruly Lapis's."

"So, you all have the same picture, just a little different." Steven says, glancing at them all. "It's just not adding up."

"Wait!" Everyone looks over at Connie, who had been writing down everything they had been talking about. "Steven, your right. This doesn't add up. Unless this sword can shatter diamonds then I'm pretty sure something's wrong." Steven gasps.

"Oh my gosh, Connie, your a genius! The Breaking Point!" 

"You mean that weapon you talked about-"

"Yeah, that one! Bismuth must have another one around, if we take it and the sword to Peridot, she could see if their made of the same materials!"

"That could be risky, Steven. We can't just let Bismuth out, not now… I mean, she tried to shatter you..." Pearl puts a hand on his shoulder, and he sighs.

"We're not letting Bismuth out. We're going to find the breaking point without her help." Steven starts pacing. "Connie, Garnet, and Blue Diamond could come with me. Blue Pearl and Zircon can go with you and Amythest back home."

"I'd rather go with my diamond..." Blue pearl mumbles.

"Well, we can catch them up on earthen culture while their here… and I haven't talked with Blue in years.." Pearl looks over at Blue Pearl, who looks away as soon as Pearl looks at her. Steven grins.

"Then it's settled! We'll take Blue Diamond to the forge and you guys take Blue Pearl and Zircon back home."

"I don't know Steven…What if Blue diamond tries to attack you?" Amythest glares at Blue Diamond, who sighs.

"I promise I won't attack any of you. I just want to know what happened. That's all."

"She sounds legit. Plus Garnet will be there with me!" Garnet punches her hand gently, frowning. "See? Safe and sound!"

"Just be careful.." Pearl says, and Steven nods. 

"We'll be back home before you can say Cookie Cat!"  
-  
Steven glanced around as the light from the warppad died down. They were in Bismuths forge, and it was hot, sweat already starting to form on Stevens face.

"Sapphire'll cool things down. If you even think about trying to hurt Steven or Connie I won't hesitate to poof you." Garnet says, glancing at Blue, who nods.

"I understand."

"Good." Garnet glows a bit before turning into two gems, a red one and a blue one.

"Sapphire! Ruby!!" Steven hugs the two gems, and Blue feels a small pain in her heart. She… missed Blue Pearl being here. She was all alone with the Crystal gems, with noone to talk to. 

"So." Sapphire says, snapping Blue out of her thoughts. "I'll cool down the lava with the best of my abilities. Ruby, if you can climb up that lava fall over there and plug it up with something, it'd make my job easier."

"I'm always about making your job easier babe!" Ruby jumps into the lava fall, starting to awkwardly swim up it.

"Blue, Steven, Connie, try and look around for the breaking point. Connie, Steven, if your shoes start melting I want you back on that warp pad, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Understood!"


	5. The Forge pt 2

Connie and Steven check out the weapons pile, while Blue explores the other rooms. Sapphire looked over at Ruby, who had nearly made it to the top. 

"Be careful." Sapphire says, and Ruby chuckles. 

"I'm always careful!" She said, but still proceeds to swim into the hole with caution. Ruby was about to plug it up when she noticed something. There was a hole- well, of course there was one, but it felt different. The lava coming from the hole felt.. different.. colder. She decides to investigate, swimming through the hole. The lava got colder and more sluggish, until she reached frozen lava. 

"Huh.." Ruby takes a deep breath, accidentally swallowing some of the lava- she really didn't think the deep breath thing through- before punching it. Her arm gets stuck. "Dangit!" She wiggles her fingers, feeling nothing, she starts kicking it, getting a bit worried. She was supposed to block the hole, nothing mor, but now there was something else. Ruby kicks the frozen lava one more time- and she falls through.

"Ahh!" She winces as she falls straight on her face. "Oww…" She groans, pulling herself up. Ruby seemed to be in a secret room, one that was blocked off from the other rooms. It was full of weapons of every shape and size, the majority of which Ruby had never seen before.

"Wow Bis, holdin out on us weren't you?" She chuckled. She searched through the weapons, bubbling those that she thought were interesting and shoving the ones she thought were too dangerous into the lava. If Bismuth could make a weapon that could shatter gems with one punch... Stars knew what the other weapons could do.

Finally, after searching for what felt like half an hour, she found it. The powerful weapon sat in a multicoloured bubble on the floor, and Ruby winced as she was reminded of Bismuth.

"Why did you tell us first, Bis? We could have thought of a different way.." She rebubbled the bubble, not wanting to pop Bismuths bubble. "A better way." She taps the top of the bubble, watching it dissapear. As soon as she sends the bubble off, the floor begins rumbling, and Ruby glances back at the hole. 

"Oh, Stars! Steven, Connie! Sapphire!!" Ruby runs back to the hole, fighting her way back through the lava.  
-  
While Ruby was off on her own little adventure, steven, Connie, and Blue Diamond were looking around, trying to find the Gem Breaker, while Sapphire kept the floor cool.

"Rose- Steven-" Blue sighs. "Quartz Child. Do you see the weapon?" Steven shakes his head, frowning 

"I thought maybe we would have seen it by now, but I haven't seen it at all." Steven hunches down, staring at the lava.

"Maybe I shouldn't have pushed the Breaking point into lava…" Steven mumbles.

"No, Steven, you were right to do that. Bismuth could have hurt you." Connie says, putting a hand on his back. "Maybe Ruby found it."

"Wait, speaking of Ruby, where is-" Steven stumbled backwards as the chamber begins to rumble, rocks falling from the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Connie jumps away from the edges as lava starts to splash onto the platform they were on, the platform itself jolting around. 

"I dont-" The forge begins rumbling, lava splashing and spilling onto the platform they were on. 

"Steven, Connie, warp pad now!!" Sapphire yells, standing up fully. She hadn't seen this future- or maybe she had, and disregarded it because she thought it would never happen. Before Steven could set a foot on the pad, a mole-like corrupted gem burst outta the wall. It did not look happy that there was now a empty space where rock had been. It screeches, running twords Connie and Steven, who dodged out of the way. Sapphire growls, ice forming around her, she jumps up in the air, throwing icicles at it. The Corrupted gem screeches, and Steven and Connie cover their ears, 

"Blue Diamond." Blue glances over at Sapphire, a light blue aura already starting to form around her. "Dont." Sapphire frowns. "Hit it with your powers." Blue nods, taking a deep breath, she holds a glowing ball of energy in her hands and throws it at the corrupted gem. She's never seen something like It. 

"What is it?" Blue steps back as it screeches again, looking at her and Sapphire.

"A corrupted gem. Something you caused!"

"I didnt-"

"Move, both of you!!" Ruby slides down from the wall, tackling Sapphire out of the way as the gem swings its tail. Blue gets hit, but she stays on her feet, hissing a bit as some of the lava singes part of her dress. The forge rumbles again as the corrupted gem breaks the platform in half. Steven and Connie yelp, and Garnet stands up, the light from her re-fusing dying down.

"Connie, Steven, get to the warppad!" Connie starts running, but Steven gets hit by the gems tail. He holds onto it, screaming.

"Garnet!!" Garnet growls, her gauntlets appearing. How did a simple mission to get a weapon go wrong so badly?

"Fusion!" Garnet glanced over at Blue, an annoyed look coming to her face. "Let me subdue it."

"No! I can't risk that!" 

"I know what to do, just listen to me!" A wave of Blue aura envelopes the forge, and Garnet takes a knee, tears pouring out of her eyes. The corrupted gem screeched one last time before poofing, it's gem not used to Blues powerful aura. "I'm not trying to hurt." Steven catches himself with his bubble, floating to the ground. He walks over and pats Blue diamond on the back, sighing a bit as the aura dissapeares.

"Thanks Blue." He grins. "For helping us with that corrupted gem." Garnet doesn't say a word, bubbling the gem.

"We should still probably get out of here." Connie says, sitting on the warppad.

"Yeah Connie's right."  
-  
Steven licks his hand, gently applying his spit to Connie's arm. They had both gotten singed badly while trying to escape the forge, and Steven was trying his best to heal them both.

"So, I see the mission did not go well?" Pearl asks, and Garnet sighs.

"It went well enough. Blue diamond helped." Pearl glanced over at the Homeworld leader who was sitting on the couch, talking with Blue Pearl. "How'd it go with Blue Pearl and Zircon?"

"I taught Zircon how to eat!" Amythest says proudly.

"She's in the bathroom throwing it all up." Pearl mumbles, rolling her eyes. "Is Steven and Connie okay?"

"Of course. Stevens healing spit should heal them of the burn spots, and if not, I can take them to Rose's fountain."

"It's getting late Steven, I should get home." Connie stands up, walking over to Lion, who was laying down beside the door 

"Alright. I'll see you tommorow?"

"Bright and early!" They highfive, and with a roar, Connie is gone.

"It's time for you to go to bed as well Steven. Go grab your pajamas."

"Aww, but Garnet!"

"No buts, Pajamas young man." 


	6. Blue Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I've been typing alot so I'm going to update twice today! Happy reading!

When Steven opens his eyes the next day, he could hear someone humming. He yawned, glancing around before spotting Blue Pearl, the person - gem?- who was humming. She was sitting by the front window, looking at the sunrise.

"Blue Pearl?" She glanced back at him, pushing her hair back a bit to see.

"Yes Quartz Child? Do you need anything?"

"You uh, you can just call me Steven. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You…. You sound sad.." He looks around as he gets to the bottom of the steps.

"Where's Zircon and Blue Diamond?" 

"White P- Pearl took them into her room. She said she didn't trust them around you."

"But she trusted you." Blue pearl sighs, leaning against the window.

"What's wrong? You are sad."

"I... I don't know…" She mumbles. "I've just... Started thinking… a-and - d-dont tell Blue Diamond this - but... All the stuff Pearl told me… about being free and about being able to do whatever I wanted if I stay here.." Blue pearl sighs. "I don't want that."

"You don't?" Steven sits beside her.

"No! I-i... I know what you guys think of Homeworld, but… Blue diamonds not like the rest of Homeworld. She doesn't treat me like a sl- a servant..." Blue pearl looks out the window. "She treats me like I'm any other gem… She lets me come into her extraction chambers with her to talk with her, Blue diamond let's me do whatever I want, as long as I'm still respectful! We came to Earth because I told her that something wasn't right about Yellow Diamond- she trust me!"

"But does she trust you as a servant or as a friend?" Steven didn't mean for his words to be so harsh, but Blue pearl flinches anyway. "N-no, wait, what I meant-"

"I know what you meant." Her voice is cold as she looks away, glancing back out at the window. It's quiet for a few seconds, Steven getting up to go change. He leaves her alone for a while as he changes into his day clothes and eats breakfast.

"Uhm, since the gems won't be out for like, a long time… do you, like… wanna come with me to explore the town?" Steven offers. He knows he probably offended her with his question, but he wanted to try and make up for it.

"I…" She touches the window, sighing. "Sure. I have nothing else to do until they come out anyway."  
-  
Steven held open the door to the big donut, allowing Blue pearl to walk inside.

"So, this is the big donut! They serve these delicious things called donuts!" 

"What about that?" Blue pearl points to the freezer.

"Oh, that's the lion lickers." His voice clearly shows his upset emotions. "I don't like them, but Lion does. I tried one once, they were way to sweet. It tasted like Sapphires coffee, and boy howdy you'd think a gem whose so calm wouldn't have fifteen packs of suger in her coffee." Blue pearl wasn't listening, staring at the freezer. Before Steven could take a breath and talk more, she asked,

"Can I have one?" It catches Steven off guard. 

"You want a lion licker?" She nods.

"Oh… uh, yeah! Sure! Sadie, is it okay if I get a lion licker?" Blue pearl turned twords the human girl, Sadie. She looked different from the humans she was use too.

"Sure." Sadie smiles. "Can you introduce me to your friend?"

"Right!" Steven reaches into the fridge and pulls out one of the sugery treats, handing it to Blue Pearl. "Sadie, meet Blue Pearl! Blue pearl, meet Sadie!" Sadie chuckles.

"That names a bit of a mouthful, Steven." Steven frowns, glancing back at Blue Pearl, who had taken the wrapper off the treat and was eating it, clearly enjoying the taste.

"Hmmm… she's right!" Blue pearl looks at him, confused. Her name's always been Blue Pearl, or just Pearl. "We have to think up a new… Bluey name for you." Sadie packs up some doughnuts for the boy and hands it to him. Although he hadn't asked yet she knew the question was going to eventually come.

"A 'Bluey' name? I don't think the word 'Bluey' actually exist..." Blue pearl mumbles, but Steven seemed not to have heard her, because he blurted out a name a few minutes later.

"I know! I know! What about Azul? No, wait… that's the Spanish word for Blue.." Steven paces, then gasps. "I got it! Aqua!"

"Sounds like your trying to say Aquamarine but forgot the rest of her name." Steven frowns at Blue Pearl, who had taken the liberty to grab another lion licker and start eating it.

"Not helping." 

"Sorry." She smiles. She sits against the counter, looking over at Sadie.

"Does he do this often?" She asks, and Sadie nods with a groan.

"Often, yes. Everyday? Yes." Sadie chuckles.

"I got it!" Both girls look over at Steven, who had a big smile on his face. "Azura!!! Your new name can be Azura! It sounds Bluey!!"

"He does know Bluey isn't a word right?"

"Just let him have his moment." Sadie and Azura chuckle. Azura looks over to him with a grin.

"I like the name, Steven, just please do not say the word Bluey again." Steven squeals. 

"Woohoo! C'mon Azura! We still gotta explore the rest of the town!" Sadie pats her back.

"Good luck."

"Thank you."  
-  
Steven was showing Azura the boardwalk. After scarfing down the doughnuts, buying frybits and eating those too, Steven had taken her into a small clothing shop.

"So! Pick your favourite shirt!"

"W-what?" Steven tugs her to the shirts.

"Pick a shirt!"

"Steven, I like it, but you do know I can just phase clothes on, correct?"

"Yup, but this is special! Yeah you can't phase it off but it's really nice! Can you pleaaaasssseeee pick one?" Azura sighs, glancing over the shirts and sweaters. Steven dissapeares deeper in the store as she looks over each shirt. Finally, she picks up a largish Blue sweater with a light blue heart stitched into it. Azura stares at it. She swears it stares back. She blinks, and puts it on. It fits, although it's a bit to big. It doesn't matter to her. She likes the comfort it brings.

"Azura!" Azura jumps, stumbling backwards. Steven held something behind his back, and as he walked over to her, his excitement seemed to grow. "So, I always see you pushing your hair out of her eyes, and so, I decided to buy you these!" Another gift? Azura was completely flattered. Yeah, Blue got her gifts, but not two in the same decade!

"A-a gift-" He shows her what he's holding. "What is it..?"

"There hair clips!" Steven stands on his tippy toes until she bends down, allowing him to clip them into her hair. It… actually helped her to see. "Now you can stop bumping into stuff!" She sighs a bit. You trip over the coffee table one time…

"Thank you, Steven." Azura says. "So… are we going to stay here in this store forever or are we going to go anywhere else-"

"Oh trust me! There's millions of things I still have to show you!!"


	7. Forget-me-not

The crackle of the lava brought Blue Diamond out of her trance. She had been meditating since she was put in this room, her eyes closed, hunched against the wall. The fu-Garnet had put her in this room last night, and dissapeared. There was no one in here except her. And, well, the bubbled gems that were hanging over her. Blue stood up, glancing up at them. She knew that if she didn't comply with the Crystal Gems she, Zircon, and Blue Pearl could end up like that. 

"M-my diamond!" Zircon pulls herself out of the wall, stumbling a bit. She looked to be wet, but she quickly dried off in the room. "There you are!"

"Zircon? How did you get in here??" Blue asks, looking confused. She thought only the Crystal Gems could work the portals in these rooms, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"I used the puddles. It was a bit hard, I ended up in the same room twice, but I've been trying to find you all night my diamond. I wanted to go over the case more with you, I think we may have missed some inconsistencies." Blue nods, sitting back down.

"The fu-Garnet… isnt here right now. Sit. We can discuss this." Zircon nods, sitting down infront of Blue diamond, she taps her eye-glass twice, a holographic screen appearing infront of them both. Zircon sets it on the floor, allowing the figures on it to become Three-dimensional.

"So, as we know so far, the fusion, the boy, and the small Amythest have no idea how the shattering happened." The figures on the screen that represent Steven, Amythest, and Garnet step away from the figures of Pink diamond and Rose Quartz. "The Pearl may know something about the shattering, but she hasn't been speaking at all about it. She did tell us though that she wasn't there for Rose Quartz or Pink Diamond." The Pearl figure slides away. 

"Right..So, where does that leave us?" 

"What's the one thing that you remember about the shattering?"

"That Rose Quartz shattered Pink diamond?"

"What else?" Blue looks down, thinking. She couldn't remember much about the shattering except Rose shattering Pink.

"I…" She frowns, sighing."I don't remember much… I mean, I remember that she shattered Pink with a sword but other than that I don't remember..."

"Right. How could Rose Quartz shatter a diamond, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, with a sword? A simple sword, at that? That makes no sense!"

"Right, I think." Blue says. She could feel something clawing to be remembered but for the life of her she couldnt remember what it was. "Maybe I came here for naught. Maybe… maybe I should have stayed in Homeworld and continued eating the fruits they gave me."

"Fruits?" Zircon and Blue diamond look up, they hadn't heard the door open. Garnet stands at the door, Amythest right behind her.

"You have food? Cause I'm hungry!" Amythest grins.

"What? N-no, it's just.." Blue sighs. "Pink liked to eat so I decided to try it out. Yellow brought me these fruits to eat, she said they were better than the fruits from the human zoo, so…"

"Let me see them." Garnet says. Blue places a hand close to her gem, bringing out some multicoloured fruits. They were glowing slightly.

"Woah, what are they G?" Amythest leans on Garnets hair.

"I have no idea…" Garnet holds out her hands and Blue, feeling like a small gemling, hands her the fruits. "Where did you get these?"

"From Yellow. She gave me them a few years after Pinks shattering." Garnet looks them over, moving them away from Amythest's grabby hands. 

"Amythest, your not going to eat these. We don't know what they do."

"Yeah, and we can figure it out as I eat them! C'mon, I'm hungry!!" Garnet shoves Amythest off of her head.

"I said no. We'll have Peridot check these over. Zircon, continue with what you were saying before we walked in."

"Oh!" Zircon looked uneasy, looking back down at her screens. "W-well, I was just about to say that something is very wrong with this. If Pink diamond was shattered, wheres her peices?"

"Yeah, Homegirl makes a good argument. Where are Pink Diamonds peices?" Amythest leans against the wall. "Hey, Blue D! You seen em at that palanquin you kept visiting?" Blue frowns at the nickname, but is happy that someone other than the boy is actually trying to make peace with her.

"I've visited Pinks palanquin over a thousand times, but I've never seen peices… Yellow told me that Rose may have taken them."

"If Rose never shattered Pink then that means she never took her shards." Garnet says.

"My diamond, you said you don't exactly remember what happened, but from what I remember, you were here on earth at the time." Blue frowns. 

"Was I? I…" She digs through her memory, but comes up blank. "Are you sure I was on earth? The only thing I remember is the sky arena, I don't remember anything else." Everyone in the room seem to freeze up.

"You were on earth for years during the rebellion, you only left when Pink diamond was shattered, what do you mean you 'dont remember'?" Garnet says, stepping forward.

"My diamond, are you sure you didn't crack your gem? You was the one that collected the humans for the human zoo…" 

"I did? I thought we sent gems to do it manually?"

"No, I remember hearing from Blue pearl about you going down to earth and-…. You don't remember?" Blue shakes her head.

"I have no idea what either of you are talking about." 


	8. The fruits of truth

Steven and Azura walk back into the house, chatting happily. Even though she still stood by what she said this morning, Azura was staring to like earth. Humans were very interesting, and so was the other wildlife, like the humongous (lion wasn't that big, but Azura still referred to him as humongous) lion that was laying on the couch when they returned. It was near noon when they came back, Steven once again opening he door for her to go first.

"Okay, first, before we do annnyyy thing!" Steven takes his cheeseburger book bag off his back and empties it of the lion lickers. They had just gotten them on the way home, and Steven had bought out the whole stock. "We gotta put these up."

"Why?"

"So then they won't melt, silly." Steven begins moving his cookie cats over, (Garnet had gone out one night and mysteriously returned with a box full of them), setting all the lion lickers down in the fridge. He hands one to Azura, who hums, taking off the wrapper and eating it.

"I wonder how the others are doing."

"Better than us, I suppose." Steven replies. "Can you reach the top shelf?" Azura shakes her head no, and he sighs. "Dangit, that's where Pearl put the peanut butter." Almost as if Steven summoned her, the door to the main temple opens, and Pearl walks into the kitchen, Rose's sword tucked under one arm and holding the Breaking Point in the other. She seems supprised to see them both, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Steven, your back." He nods. 

"I was just out exploring the town with Azura."

"A- what now?" Steven beams, pointing at Azura, who blushes.

"Pearl, meet Azura! Formerly known as Blue Pearl! We got her a sweater!" 

"I picked it out. It's a pretty sweater." Pearl nods.

"Right, well, have you seen Garnet? I haven't been able to get back into her room, and-"

"Blue Pearl!" Everyone looks over at the temple door, where Garnet was standing.

"Do you remember Blue diamond coming down to earth and taking Humans from the earth?"

"Oh, Uhm, yes! I got to pick a few humans who were alone." Azura blushes. "I meant ah, humans who didn't have anyone to be with. Humans who were banished from their tribes, things like that." Blue diamond walks out of the room, looking confused.

"Pearl-" Steven shakes his head.

"Her name is Azura now. She picked it." Blue nods.

"Azura, I have no idea what your talking about." Azuras eyes widden.

"W-what?"

"I dont… I don't remember anything from earth. I don't remember getting humans for the human zoo, I barley remember the Sky Arena incident."

"What?" Pearl looks over at Garnet, who shrugs. "Blue diamond, not to be rude, but are you cracked??"

"What? No! I just… don't remember."

"My diamond, you was the one who started the human zoo. You was the one who started collecting humans, you-you-" Azura steps back, her calm demeanor breaking. 

"D-dont panic Azura, I'm sure everything's okay…" Steven tries to calm the gem down, but instead she shoves past him, running out of the house. "W-wait! Come back!" Steven runs after her.

"Woah, why is homegirl so worried?" Amythest asks.

"I-i.. what did I do?" Blue asks, and Garnet leans against the temple wall, rubbing her eyes.

"Pearl, get Peridot over here with her scanner. I'm going to go after Azura and Steven. Blue diamonds coming with me."  
-  
Steven looks around for Azura, panicking. She had somehow dissapeared while running, and Steven didn't want her to get hurt.

"Azura!" He holds onto Lion as Lion runs through the streets of Beach City. "Azura!!" Steven sighs.

"Oh Lion, how are we going to-" He heard sniffling, and paused. He glanced around, they were close to the forest now. "Azura…?" Steven slid off of Lion and walked into forest. He found the gem huddled up against a tree, face pressed into her knees. "Oh, Azura-"

"Go away!" Azura yells, tears coming back into her eyes. She starts to sob again, curling up even more against the tree.

"A-azura…" Steven walks over, sitting down beside her. "What's going on?"

"It's my fault, it's all my fault." She cries. 

"What- Azura, what's wrong?" Azura doesn't awnser him, instead turning away.

"This is all my fault…"

"Steven!" Steven looks up, spotting Garnet and Blue diamond.

"Oh, good, you guys are here! I-i need your help!" Blue diamond walks over, bending down infront of Azura.

"Azura, What's wrong? What did I say?"

"T-this is my fault."

"Azura, we won't be able to understand what's your fault if you don't tell us-"

"The fruits." She sniffles. "They cause memory loss." Everyone stops what their doing.

"You… you knew?" Blue diamond backs up a bit.

"Yes! I.." She rubs her eyes. "I didn't think they'd be harmful, Yellow Diamond gave them to me and told me to switch them out with the fruits you already had- Yellow Pearl told me what they were about. I didn't mean any harm, I was only supposed to keep supplying them to you as long as Yellow diamond gave them to me."

"Did she say why?" Steven asks.

"Kind of. She wanted her to forget someone, I-i thought it was Pink diamond she wanted Blue to forget…"

"Why would Yellow Diamond want Blue diamond to forget Pink Diamond? It makes no sense."

"I go to the palanquin every two years, I would have continued to remember." Blue says. 

"Wait, What about Rose?? Blue, do you remember anything about my mom? Anything that Yellow didn't tell you??"

"I… no, not at all. My mind's drawing up a blank on what she even looked like." Garnet hums a bit, glancing around at everyone.

"That must be who Yellow wanted Blue to forget. Azura," Azura looks up, her cheeks stained with tears. "It wasn't your fault. You don't have to be sad." She nods a bit. "We need to get back to the house and tell the others what we've found. They should be back from the barn by the time we get there. Let's go."


	9. Black Diamond

White walked down the hall of the Diamond Authority building, the newly made Black Diamond following her. White had explained everything White thought was important to Black, making sure to add 'shattered' and 'traitor' to the mix. She wanted to make absolutely sure Black hated the earth as much as she did. 

"My Diamond." Yellow runs up to her, stopping them both. "The inhabitants of 31b-f have all been either shattered or re-eduacted." White frowns.

"I told you to shatter them all."

"But, My diamond, the Sapphires are getting very rare. If we allow that number of sapphires to just be shattered, then we'll have to take the time to re-form them as well."

"Re-form?" Black glances at them both. "I thought after gems are shattered there is no way to get them back?" Yellow and White share a look, and White grins.

"This is an excellent teaching lesson, Black. Follow me." Black follows her out of the building, Yellow trailing behind them.

"Where are we going?" Black asks, looking at the gems, who bowed and did the diamond symbol. 

"To the Re-education and Re-formation centre." White says, continuing to walk. "It's the place where Gems get Re-educatied and Re-formed, of course." Black chuckles a bit, nodding. 

"Right, right. So, for Re-education…" Yellow waves her hand, looking bored.

"Oh, we had to do that with Pink's court. If Blue doesn't come back or is shattered as well we'll have to do that to her court. But what that means is we take the gems from that court, or even rebellion gems, and we put them in a chamber and chain them to the floor,"

"And then what?" Black interrupts, lagging behind to be near Yellow. Yellow chuckles.

"Let me finish, and then you'll understand." Black nods, waving her hand at yellow.

"Continue, continue please!" Yellow nods, glancing over at White, who nods back.

"Well, after that we shock them into their gem. If they come out wearing the wrong diamond on their uniform we continue the shocking. If they continuously do it they'll be stuck in the endless loop."

"Okay, so, what about when they have the right one?"

"Oh, then we stop the shocking, for now. After that we show lights. We show the lights of their former diamond, Pink, and then their new diamond, either me, Blue, or White. If they look at their former diamond's light, we start the shocking again. If they don't look at it and instead look at their new diamonds light, then their accepted into the court." Black looks shocked, then grins.

"Well, it's what they deserve, right?" Yellow had to keep her mouth from dropping open. Only her and White had ever agreed on the re-education of Gems that either didn't listen or was too rebellious; Blue never liked the idea of hurting a gem to get what she wanted and they had never told Pink.

"Erm…" Yellow glances at White, who had her head forward, still walking, but Yellow could tell she had been shocked at Blacks question as well. "Yes, your right. Your absolutely right. These gems we have are nothing more than place holders. Things. Slaves, you could call them. We do what we want with them. If once steps out of line then we shatter them and make another."

"Even if it's a rare gem?" Yellow shrugs.

"We don't have many rare gems. We used to make Onyx's, but they didn't come out correctly. Maybe now that your here You can make the Onyx's again. We still have some around." Yellow stops as White taps in a code. "But our rare gems… hmmm.. I'd say sapphires. Those are our rare ones right now. If a sapphire can't see the future she is to be shattered immediately and made anew, we need no off-colour sapphires." They walk into the facility and Black looks all around, smiling a bit at the gems in cages. 

"What's that one doing?"

"Oh, That's just a new gem we made." It was a diffent kind of gem, one that Black hadn't seen yet. 

"What is it?" Yellow glances at the Gem, they were huddled on the ground, curled up.

"Oh, that's a Beryl. It's a new gem type. She could be yours if you want her."

"What's she do?" 

"Oh, ah.. I don't really know. I haven't had time to go over everything, I'm hardly here. White usually goes over what they do and stuff like that."

"Then… I want her! I want to be the first person to train her and everything." White makes a noise at the front of their line, something that sounds like a snort.

"Be my guest." White mumbles, and Black grins. 

"Can I take her now? Or do I have to wait-" Yellow laughs.

"I'll call some Peridots over to clean her up, and then you can have her." Black stands up, slightly bowing at yellow.

"Thank you!" Yellow nods, pulling her along.

"Come along, we have more to look at and not long to look at it." Black nearly skips along with them, excited. 

"White, can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"When will my pearl be done? I really really wanna meet her."

"And why is that?" 

"Because I-woah." As they were talking, they had entered a large room, nearly filled the the brim with Machines. Peridots all managed the Machines, flitting about. 

"There all so… Tall." Black diamond says. "wait, but that one! She doesn't have fingers!" She points to a Peridot who was kind of in the corner, working on a smaller machine.

"She came out with her arms shorter than the rest of her body. We made her limb inhancers for now until the new batch of Peridots are ready. Then she'll be thrown into that machine." The machine in question had a green tinge to it.

"She'll be shattered, and remade into a new gem."

"Is there some that come out, well, wrong?" Yellow Diamond huffs.

"Of course there is. I had sent a Peridot to earth with a Jasper a long time ago and she needed Leg and Arm inhancers. It was a right old mess, but she was one of the smartest."

"What happened to her? Isn't earth where the crystal gems are?" Yellow nods.

"She went there and succumbed to being Defective. When she called me to report on the cluster, she called me a clod." 

"We don't want any defective gems." Black frowns.

"Right." White begins to lead the way again, leading her over to a smaller room. "Here in this room, we work on weeding out defectives." An agate drags over a small Carnelian, frowning.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, My diamonds, but this one's defective, but may serve into your purposes." The Carnelian was shaking, trying to tug away from the Agate, who had a firm grim on their arm. 

"What seems to be the problem?" Black asks, and Yellow closes her mouth, she was about to just tell the Agate to shatter it and try again.

"This Carnelian was mixed up with a Sapphire gem when being re-formed. Her form is correct, and she has two eyes, but she can see the future." White raises an eyebrow, and Blacks eyes widden.

"White, can I have her? She could make a great guard!" Black says. 

"Well.. it would save on resources, and power… I guess you can take this one onto your court, Black. As long as you also collect a sapphire."

"Oh, of course, of course." The Cornelian does the diamond salute at Black diamond, she had stopped shaking when she realized she wouldn't be shattered.

"T..thank you my diamond." Black nods. 

"Put her in Blue's room for now, that's where Black will be staying until we make her her own room." The Agate nods, dragging the Cornelian along. "Come along black, so you can see how well our agates weed out defectives."


	10. Gems from Homeworld

Back on Earth, Pearl steps off the warppad, followed by Amythest. They had come to the barn to analyze the sword and Breaking point.

"Lapis, do you know where Peridot is?" Pearl looks up to the truck, where Lapis Lazuli, Homeworld gem turned Crystal gem, layed upon, reading a comic book. She glanced down at them, rolling her eyes a bit.

"I think she's inside watching Camp Pining Hearts."

"Again? Yo, L, this is like, the seventh time." Amythest frowns.

"Yeah, I know. I swear she's addicted to that show-"

"I am not watching Camp Pining Hearts!" Peridot stops outside of the barn, glaring first at her roommate, then her friends. "I'm working on a project!" Amythest opens her mouth, but Peridot beats her to it. "And don't ask what it is, I won't explain it to you." Amythest shuts her mouth. "Now, what do you want?"

"I want you to scan Roses sword and the Gem Breaker to see if they were made with the same materials. We have a hunch but I don't really know." Peridot rolls her eyes but heads inside and brings out a scanner and a table, which Pearl places the items down on it.

"Actually, that's what I was thinking. Not about the Breaking Point and the sword, I mean the shattering. I've read over hundreds of years of reports, and the shattering is the only thing that makes no sense." Peridot scans the two items, looking up as it reads through the materials. "I'm 90 percent sure normal gems cannot shatter Diamonds. I've read reports of Era 1 gems trying to do it because they were upset with the diamonds, but it never works, and their subsequently shattered." The scanner beeps, and peridot looks down at it, shaking her head. 

"The scanner has presented negative. The gem breaker and the sword are not made of the same material. The Sword is made of Era 1 Steel and Iron while The Gem Breaker is made of Era 2 Iron, Steel, and Aluminum. That's a very bad design though."

"How so?" Pearl asks.

"Aluminum can break easily, expecially if it's not made correctly. This Gem Breaker would have broken if it was actually used to destroy a Diamond. So either my scanner is incorrect, Or Rose Quartz did not shatter Pink Diamond. Unless she stabbed her, but even then, you would need lots of force to break the diamond." Amythest frowns, crossing her arms.

"So we're basically back to square one?"

"I'm afraid so. If your phase one is not knowing weither Rose Quartz shattered Pink diamond then yes." Amythest sighs fustratedly and Pearl rubs her eyes.. "Jeez, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you all upset."

"Jeez, somehow you find a way to make gems unhap-" Lapis frowns, squinting at the sky. "Is that a Roaming eye..?" Pearl looks up, her eyes widening. 

"Everyone in the barn." She picks up Peridot, and Lapis grabs Amythest, both running into the barn to hide.

"What are they doing here? I thought the Rubies gave up coming to earth…"

"They did." Amythest frowns. "But, it's no biggie. I can fake it again." Amythest says. "it'll be fun!" The ship sets down onto the ground, and Amythest shapeshifts into Jasper.

"Don't worry about-" An Aquamarine flys out of the ship. 

"Hurry up! If we're going to find Blue Diamond then we need to hurry!"

"Calm down, it's not that big a deal."

"Calm down?? Blue diamonds court is causing riots in Homeworld,The diamond authority is falling apart without her! We need to find her before they break something!" Amythest shifts back, her eyes widening.

"I heard My diamond is dealing with it. She'll be able to kill this little rebellion that's going on." A Jasper walks out, followed by a Topaz. "Besides, It's a small thing."

"The last time a rebellion happened a diamond got shattered." 

"Well, that isn't going to happen again. Let's check the structure, and then we go down and check through the human village."   
  
"Mmm, I can check it on my own with Topaz. You just look around the surrounding areas, maybe Blue diamond got lost or something." Peridot hides behind the barn door. 

"If she finds us we're dead!" She whisper yells. "That's an Era 2 Aquamarine! Her little bow is like my tractor beam, if we get caught in that we're as good as dead!" Pearl frowns, glancing over at Lapis. 

"Lapis, do you have a plan? Aquamarine is kinda in your expertise." Lapis bit her lip, glancing at them.

"Pearl and Peridot can take care of the Aquamarine and Topaz, I can take care of the Jasper."

"But that's instant death! Jasper's are very resilient, and this one's no better!" Lapis's eyes shift, and she looks upset.

"I've taken on a Jasper before, I can do it again. This one won't be any different."

"But it might hurt you!" Peridot frowns, a bit stubbornly. "And then I'm going to have to wait weeks again until you reform, like the first time we met!"

"I think you two should not argue because she's almost here and we have no where else to go!" Pearl glances out the door again, her frown deepening. 

"I'll take care of the Jasper along with Lapis, P-Nerd. Don't worry about it-"The aquamarine forces the barn door open, flying in, she sees all the gems inside. 

"Oh dear! This is a right old mess isn't it?" She pulls her wand out from her hair, holding it in her hands. "You must be the crystal loosers we heard so much about." Pearl growls, and Peridot frowns.

"We are the crystal gems! Your the ones that are loosers!" The aquamarine laughs. 

"Wow, that's all you have to say for yourself?" Lapis slips out the door, heading for the Jasper. Amythest silently follows her. The topaz grunts, but doesn't say a word.

"Other than that? You made a huge mistake coming to earth." Pearl says. 

"I don't think so~" The aquamarine shoots her lazer beam at Pearl, who narrowly dodges it, running twords the smaller gem. The topaz guard growls, running forward, but stops as Peridot gets in her way, holding cans. 

"If you want to get to them you'll have to go through me first!!"  
-  
While Pearl and Peridot were fighting in the barn, Lapis and Amythest were facing off against the Jasper.

"You've made a mistake coming here buddy." Amythest cracks her whip in the air, frowning at the Jasper.

"Yeah, you have." Lapis holds two balls of water in her hands. "Now either you turn back around and get back on that ship or I crush you like a pebble." The Jasper laughs, pulling a sword out of her shoulder-gem. 

"A defective Lapis and a Deep Cut Amythest. You really think you can defeat me? Pathetic." Amythest looks over at Lapis, a grin already on her face.

"Hey, Lapis, how's about we give her a Crystal Gem welcome?" Amythest holds out her hand. Lapis stares for a few seconds before nodding, a grin already spreading to her face. 

"Let's do it."


	11. Fusion

Pearl throws her staff at the aquamarine in the sky, growling.

"Aww, you can't throw at all, can you little Pearl? It's okay! I know I'm hard to catch!"

"Fuse off you clod!!" Peridot yells, jumping away from the Topaz as it continues its angry rampage. 

"Peridot, language! But yes, she is really up her own gem, isn't she?" Pearl ducks as a metal beam flies past her head. 

"You really want to insult me?! How dare you?!" Pearl yelps as she's caught by the tractor beam, getting thrown through a few meepmorps. 

"Alright listen here you little brat." Pearl gets up, summoning her weapon, but before she could say anything else the Jasper crashes through the barn door, smacking into the Topaz. A fusion stood at the doorway, a grin on their face.

"Well, you didn't put up much of a fight, did'ja, Jasper?" Her calm voice wafted through the now silent barn. She stood at around garnets hight. Her skin was a light-ish purple, her hair a dark blue and white respectively. She had four arms, one protruding from her belly, and her clothes reminded Pearl of a clown. 

"You cheated! You-you fused!" 

"Lapis??" Peridot gasps, her eyes widening.

"Actually, my name is Covellite. It's nice to meet you, though Peridot. Let me take care of these unruly gems and we can get back to the house, yea?" Covellite smiles at Peridot, patting her on the head before looking up at Aquamarine.

"Your the first one whose gotta go, aquamar-idiot. Are you going to go peacefully, or are you going to do this the hard way?"

"Like your going to take down the likes of me, fusion!" Aquamarine shoots her tractor beam twords Covellite, who jumps in the air, water wings appearing on her back.

"You've forgotten." Covellite pulls a whip out of her gem, a ball of water is attached to the end of it. It looked like a balloon. "I'm a fusion between a Lapis and a Amythest. I can fly, dipwad." Covellite throws her whip at aquamarine, incasing the smaller gem in the water ball before flicking her wrist, sending the ball slamming to the ground.

"Haha! You've fallen right into my trap!" Covellite glances over. Peridot seemed to be okay with trapping the Jasper and Topaz with Pearls help, a jagged price of metal floating in the air. "Get cracked you unruly gems!!"

"Peridot the next time I say language I'm taking away all your Camp Pining Hearts VHS's." 

"How dare you two disrespect Homeworld? We came to find Blue diamond, but I suppose you Crystal loosers took her, eh?" Aquamarine stands up, flying up a bit, she glares at Covellite.

"Oh her? She's already poofed and bubbled, sweetheart. much like you and your friends are going to be in a few seconds." 

"Oh you little Crystal loosers! You should just go chip yourselves!" Pearl covered where Peridots ears would be, gasping a bit. Covellite frowns.

"I don't like that tone of attitude, or that word you just used. How about you make this easier for me, and we won't talk about how you just said that infront of my Her friends."

"Go. Chip. Yourselves. I can't make it any more clearer." Aquamarine grins.

"Oh, you've done it now." Covellite throws her whip at aquamarine, who manages to dodge before it hits her, flying up. 

"Come catch me you silly little gem!" The whip springs back, and Covellite throws it again, actually managing to snag aquamarine the second time. 

"Sorry Aquamar-doofus but your flights been cancelled." Covellite slams the whip to the ground, poofing aquamarine.

Peridot scampers over and bubbles the gem as Covellite touches the ground, and unfuses. Amythest and Lapis stand in her spot, laughing and giggling.

"Dude, seriously? Flights been cancelled??" Amythest laughs, holding her stomach.

"It, it was better than all the name calling you did!" Pearl rolls her eyes, glancing over at Peridot, who seemed absolutely star struck.

"Oh boy." Pearl sighs. "Stars above dont turn into another Sugalite and Steven incident."  
-  
When the quartet got back to the house, Garnet was talking with Blue diamond. Connie was there as well, her legs swinging as she sat on the barstool in the small kitchen area.

"Hey Clods! Guess who just took down an aquamarine and a jasper together?! These two!!" Peridot yells, running into the main area.

"Did you guys-"

"We fused in order to take that brat of an aquamarine down… case in point, Blue D. There's Gems that came here looking for you, the Aquamarine said there are riots going on in Homeworld because you arnt there." Amythest crosses her arms.

"Well, I do keep the peace on homeworld. I'm the more.. diplomatic gem, you could say. I make sure everyone stays in line. Yellow and White are more of the conquering types. They do what they want when they want to without taking into account the other gems feelings, although that's always how it's been."

"So now that your gone everything's kinda breaking apart?" Lapis asks, and Blue diamond nods. 

"I'm surprised one of them didn't come down here and try to drag me back home yet…"

"Wait!" Steven nearly smacks his head trying to scramble over from the kitchen. "What about the weapons?! Do they match??"

"No, the materials may be the same used to make the weapons but their made of different era materials. Sorry Steven."

"So we're back at square one?"

"Nope. We litterally just proved that Rose Quartz couldn't have shattered Pink diamond. The Breaking Point wasn't used to shatter Pink Diamond, and the Sword definitely wasn't used." Connie frowns 

"Then how was Pink Diamond shattered? If the Breaking Point wasn't used, and the Sword wasn't used, and your mom isn't a Diamond, Steven, then how was Pink diamond shattered?"

"I…ah…" Steven frowns. "well, Azura told us that Yellow Diamond gave her fruits to give to Blue diamond, to make her forget." Azura looks away in shame. "And we know now that she was trying to make Blue forget Rose Quartz…Pearl, do you know anything about mom that could help?"

"What? N-no, not really? I know she was one of Pink Diamonds right hand generals, ah, I was given to her before the start of the war, really, so I dont-"

"Wait! Mom was Pink Diamond general?!"

"What? Yes! She, ah, was her top general. Whenever Pink had a problem she'd go to her. Rose was the one who asked for Earth to be saved in the first place." Blues eyes widden.

"Wait, Rose Quartz?" Blue sits down on the couch, she had been standing. "Rose Quartz, I can hardly remember a damn thing about her, but if she was Pink's number one general I would have met her."

"If you met mom then that means you and mom would have been like, friends, right?"

"I'm not friends with every top general my sister yellow has but I would have remembered Pink's top general if that's what you mean. " Connie glances around the room.

"We have a much bigger mystery here." She glanced at the whiteboard Amythest had brought out of her room. "And we're going to need a wayyy bigger whiteboard."


	12. Black Pearl

Three thousand light-years away, Black diamond paces in her new room. The Bismuths had been quick to build her it, since she couldn't stand staying in that disgustingly Blue room.

"Knock knock Black." She glanced over at the door as White walked in, in all her shiny glory.

"Oh, White. How goes the riots?"

"Well, there calming down now that we've introduced you to the mix. Anyway, that doesn't matter, I've brought you something." Black raises an eyebrow, turning to her older sister. 

"What did you bring me?" White opens her hands, they had been curled closed. In her palm stood a Pearl. Her skin was an ashen grey while her hair was a coal black. She wore a skintight black leo-tard with a transparent black miniskirt.

"My diamond." The pearl bows to Black, who smiles.

"Oh! You've brought me a pearl! How nice." Black takes the Pearl in her hands, grinning. 

"It has a weapon as well. Show her, pearl." The pearl bows, then pulls a weapon out of her chest-gem. It was a sword. One side crackled with energy, while the other was dull.

"What does it do? The sword, I mean."

"Well, this side of the sword is made of the same materials the gem destabilizers are. It'll inturupt a gems physical form. Any fusions that come in contact with it will be unfused immediately. The other side is made of regular metals from earth. It'll be able to kill any earthling you may come in contact with." Black looks out at Homeworld, a frown on her face.

"It's only been a couple of days, not even two weeks yet. Are you positive Blue Diamond isn't going to come back?"

"Blues been down on earth for about a week now, Black. Nothing out there can poof a diamond, unless it's another diamond. Blue may be in danger."

"Can't you and Yellow go after her?"

"My diamond, if I may?" The Carnelian steps forward, shaking as she gave the diamond salute. "As you know, I see the future, ma'am. I've been looking into the future while waiting ma'am, and I've seen things that you and White Diamond should know." White looks over at Black, then back at Carnelian.

"Continue Carnelian." White says. Carnelian bows, taking a deep breath.

"Well ma'am, my future vision has foreseen that the Crystal Gems will try to gather supplies to come to Homeworld to attack us. I foresee that if you don't do something soon about the crystal gems then they'll attack homeworld with force, My diamond. But that's just a possibility..."

"It still could happen, Black. We need to do something about those pesky little gems." Black sighs. 

"Did you see anything about Blue Diamond?" Carnelian pauses, then shakes her head.

"All I see a-are peices, ma'am.." Black gasps, and White grins a bit, walking over and setting a hand on Blacks shoulder.

"See? I've told you! Those Crystal gems corrupted Blue and dragged her to earth to shatter her. If we don't do something about them then they'll find a way to hurt us!"

"It would be nice to get rid of them... We wouldn't have to worry about any gems stopping our progress of a colony, and we are short of resources...."

"Come on Black." Whites smile hid a dangerous undertone. "It's simple. Just fly right down to that planet and destroy Rose Quartz. You can also take those silly little humans that are there. Since Blues been gone, we've been using the humans in… experiments."

"Experiments?"

"Nothing you have to worry about. Now, are you going to go down there and beat the crystal gems, or are you going to keep running around the problem." Black frowns.

"I'm not running around the problem!"

"It seems like you are." White starts walking to the door. "Maybe I was wrong. You can't do this. I should have known. Don't worry, I'll tell yellow-"

"You arnt telling Yellow shit!" Black relizes her mistake and coughs. "White, listen! I can do this! Just give me a few Amythest or Topaz's or-or anything! And I'll show you I can definitely beat them!" White pauses, a smirk coming onto her face. Everything was going according to plan.

"Can you really do this? Or are you bluffing?"

"I can go down to that planet. I can kill Rose Quartz and her little Crystal gems-"

"No, leave her little possee alive. I'll personally take care of them." White turns back around. "I'll send you a few squadrons of soilders." Black nods. 

"I won't let you down... But… can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead." White looks back at her.

"What if they've defected Blue diamond? What do I do then?"

"You poof her with your weapon. No questions asked. You do have a weapon, correct Black?" Black nods, pulling a sword out of her gem. It looked much like her pearls, except both sides were covered in crackling energy. 

"Yellows been helping me find out what my gem powers are. The sword is newer, we found out what it was a few days ago." White nods.

"Be careful. You don't know what weapons they have. It's been six thousand years since we last fought them. They could be dangerous."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take to make sure the diamond authority prospers." White grins again.

"Good. Start getting ready to head to earth. Yellow and I will help you the whole way."


	13. Merry Christmas!

Hi everyone! A little authors note to say Merry Christmas!!! I was going to do a soft Christmas special, but I've been so busy in the past few days that I forgot :p

Anyway, I hope you have a great Christmas!


	14. Finding out

Steven and Connie stand infront of the whiteboards, staring at them. It had been about two days since they found the fruits, and they were getting nowhere. 

"Man, what are we missing?!" Connie frowns, sitting on the couch. The other crystal gems were out with Zircon and Blue Diamond, they were searching Pink Diamonds palanquin for any clues of Pink diamond.

"I don't know." Steven sighs, doodling on a stray peice of paper. "I mean, I'm sure we got everything on the timeline, right?" Connie stares at the Whiteboard with a sigh.

"I mean, kind of?" Connie taps the marker against her chin. "But we're missing something. Right there." She points to the empty space on the timeline. "There's a huge chunk of space right here that nobody knows about. It starts right before the rebellion and ends a few months after the attack on the sky arena. Pearl doesn't know, Garnet wasn't even made yet until here," She circles the sky arena attack. "Something important must have had happened, right??" Steven shrugs, staring at the whiteboard with the timeline.

"We know that Mom got Pearl around this time, yeah?"

"Well Pearl said that she was given to Rose several thousand years before the rebellion so… that would be?"

"Here." Steven stands up, writing it in. "We still have a big chunk still missing-"Connie's phone vibrates, and she checks it, sighing. 

"Sorry Steven, I have to go. My mom wants me home so I can meet my cousin's." She gets up, walking over to the door.

"Aww man, really? You can't stay for a little longer?"

"Sorry Steven, my mom's getting way strict. Expecially after you kinda gave yourself up to save Earth."

"But, But I'm with you! And the crystal gems are with you too!" Steven follows his friend outside, stopping when she gets on lion.

"I know, I know, but she cares, Steven. She cares alot steven, and she's trying to play through with my interest. Trust me, it isn't easy. Expecially when I ask her to miss a day of school to go and help you on Gem missions."

"You should just ask her to be homeschooled with me. Amythest teaches me about food, Garnet teaches me life lessons, and Pearl actually teaches me, y'know, actual lessons." Connie taps her chin.

"Well, that would be fun.. I'd have to ask though, I don't know if she'd allow that."

"Aw, she would! Pearl's the best teacher! She even takes me to the places where everything happened!"

"No way! That'd be awesome!!" Connie holds onto Lion as he gets up, yawning. "I'll have to ask, Steven. What are you doing while I'm gone?"

"Uh, I think I'll just sleep. Trying to figure this whole timeline thing out is kinda tiring." Connie nods, groaning as her phone dings again.

"Let me get home before my mom kills me. I'll see you later Steven!" Steven waves until her and Lion goes through the portal, yawning. He walks up to his bedroom, falling face first onto his bed, and immediately falling asleep.  
-  
Steven opens his eyes, glancing around. He wasn't at his house, he was somewhere else. He notices he was taller, and his skin was- red? 

"Carnelian." He snaps to attention, looking to his right. He gasped a bit, staring at the lady that was above him. It was Black diamond, in all her glory. Steven stares at her for a couple of minutes before actually listening to what she was saying. "Carnelian, what do you see of the future?" He glances off, nervous for some reason. White diamond only told him to tell her about the previous possibility. Yeah, the future did change because he told his diamond about that possibility, but he saw two possibilities infront of him. Either they win or lose. 

"Blue diamond will be the most challenging." Steven says. "You'll need to get rid of her first." Black diamond grins, her dark hair covering her eyes. It makes her seem scarier than she really was. 

"So Blue diamond really has defected, huh?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you see anything else that could help me?" Steven shakes his head. He looks around a bit, jumping as a Pearl seemingly appears beside him.

"My diamond, we've arrived." Black grins. 

"Excellent."  
-  
Azura walks along the beach twords the town, humming. She was waiting for them to come back from the palanquin, and decided to come to the town and explore.

"Hey, Azura, right?" Azura looks around for a few seconds before noticing Sadie.

"Oh! Yes, My name is Azura. Your Sadie, right? The one Steven talks about being his friend?" Sadie nods with a grin.

"Yup, I am that Sadie." She chuckles. "So, what are you doing here in the town?" They walk along the side walk together, it looked a bit comical. Azura was very tall, and Sadie was a bit short. 

"I wanted to look around. Last time Steven brought me here we only went to the boardwalk. I want to see the whole entire city."

"Well, beach city isn't that big. I guess that's what my mom really likes about it." Sadie chuckles, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Your mother likes small cities?"

"Yeah! This is the perfect combination of wilderness slash city. My mom loves it here."

"I don't really know what that means, but it sounds nice." Azura chuckles, continuing to walk. 

"Oh, it means that it's a really nice city. Beach cities very quiet. It's a nice environment for me to." 

"Steven told me you were in school, yes?"

"Oh, yeah! I go to Beachfront high. It's smaller than the normal highschools, but-" a scream cuts Sadie off, and she gasps.

"That sounds like my mom! Come on!" Azura and Sadie race through the streets, Azura looking around. Things were on fire, people were being grabbed by- Azura grabs Sadie, stopping her. 

"We gotta go!"

"What?! But my mom-"

"Look around!!" The town was under attack by gems. Jasper's and Amythest ransacked the town, dragging humans out of their houses and tying them up in the streets. "We have to go!"

"No!" Sadie pulls out of her grip. "I can't loose my mom."

"Their going to hurt you!"

"I don't care. Tell Steven to get out of town." Sadie runs off, leaving Azura standing there. She wanted to run after Sadie, but after another blast from a fire nearby she started running twords the temple. Azura looks around. How did everything turn to crap so badly?? Before she could reach the sandy beach, something grabbed her. Azura screamed a bit, struggling as she was lifted into the air, and was stopped infront of a large lady.

"Oh, what's this?" The lady coos. "Blue diamonds pearl? Now, what are you doing in this ridiculous outfit?" Azura struggled, biting her lip, she had to tell Steven!

"Oh, how cute. You'll be coming with me. Bubbled, of course. Traitors don't deserve a chance."

"W-wait, no-" And Azura was falling. Falling through the darkness of her own mind once again.


	15. A story in question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So, I've been working on another story while also doing this one and Crystal gem academy. (For anyone coming here to ask when crystal gem academy will be released, I'm afraid it's been suspended indefinitely. The author doesn't want me working on that story and instead wants me to finish this one.) This one was a special request from one of my friends that I made into a fully fledged story. 
> 
> This is the first chapter from that story (which I will be posting once this one is finished). In this story, Whites way more upset and saddened by Pink's shattering. A bit more than Blue, but she doesn't really show it. White in this story has never seen a human at all, nor had she been to the human zoo. 
> 
> Thanks for the continued support on this story (the main one :p) and a real update for the story will come on the 30th. Have a nice day!

The day started off normal enough. 

White had step in for Blue again.Yellow causing a ruckus over Blue always leaving and doing what she wanted. White yelling at Yellow. Yellow stomping off.

It was the same each and every time.

Except today wasn't the same.  
-  
White walked through the hallways of her head with a sigh. Nothing to do today. Well, she did kind of have things to do, but they were Blue's things, and she hated talking over Blue's projects. Blue made everything so much more complicated. From the language she adapted from the other species, to the mourning she did every few weeks.

"My diamond, you have a meeting with Yellow diamond in a few minutes. She's requested it." Oh god. Not again. She's put off this meeting for a while since she knows what Yellow was going to say. 

'Blues spending too much time at Pink's old colony! Why can't we destroy it already?!' White glances into Pink's room, spotting a warppad in the corner.

"Tell her I'll be at the human zoo, and not to bother me."

"But my Diamond, she says it's urgent."

"Tell her to write it down then." White shrinks her form. Was Pink this tall or- no, she was about- there. She smooths down her dress, glancing around. It had been what felt like eons since she was this tall. 

"Yes my diamond… Will you be gone long?" White shakes her head, stepping onto the bright pink warppad. 

"I'll be just visiting."  
-  
White didn't know what to expect of the human zoo. She had- of course- never been there. The only time she ever even saw it was in blueprints, and even then she didn't think it was this big. As she steps off the warppad, a gem- an Agate, runs over, hurriedly saluting her.

"M-my graciousness! We did not know you'd be visiting today!"

"I decided to come see Pink's zoo finally. Show me to the humans." The Agate looks nervous, gulping a bit.

"I-i'm afraid I can't, m-my diamond. We have a situation in the Zoo right now.." 

"What's going on?" White crosses her arms.

"Uhm, well… one of the Quartz's who went down to earth to collect more humans found a young one alone. I think that its… erm… withering away."

"Dying?" White raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, that, my diamond." White looks down, thinking. She could see this little human, after all, she'd never really payed attention to the small organisms that Pink had so loved.

"Let me examine this human." The Agate looked suprised, and White kinda was expecting that. She'd never done something like this before. 

"F-follow me, my diamond." White follows the Agate to the human zoo, having to bend a bit to step inside. She glanced around.

"Where are the humans?"

"Oh, their on the other side of this wall we have erected. We didn't want them to be in their feelings about loosing a child." White nods, stepping into the clearing with her. Lying on a bed of leaves in the small clearing, a small human was laying. 

"Oh my.." White had never seen such an adorable creature. She bends down, staring at it. The human babbles, coughing. It looked sick, it's skin starting to turn a pale blue. "What's wrong with it?" White gently picks it up, mimicking how she saw Pink pick up other things.

"It's wi-dying. It's very sick, I don't know if it's going to last." White stares at the small thing in her hands. This was what Pink wanted to protect on earth. White suddenly felt very sick, like she had been hit, or cracked. 

"Does it have a name?"

"It's only been here for a few hours, it doesn't have a name yet, my diamond."

"Then I'll see what I can do about it." She stands back up, heading twords the exit. The small human in her hands looked excited, clapping their hands and laughing. White allows a smile to pop onto her face, tapping the human on their nose, who laughs harder. 

"M-my diamond, are you sure about this??" Agate runs over to her, following her back to the warppad. "W-we could just wait until Blue Diamond-"

"We don't know if the human will survive till then. I'll heal them myself." White steps on the warppad back, warping off.  
-  
Blue had never seen White show any emotions since Pink died. It wasn't that White didn't care that Pink died, it was more of White locked herself away from everyone once Pink did die. Blue never thought she'd get a call from Holly Blue Agate telling her that White had apparently checked a sick human child out of the human zoo. She never thought White would like organics, expecially after the disaster that was the winter ball Pink had thrown so long ago. 

"White?" Blue softly knocks on the door, confusion written on her face. She had known the small thing was sick the moment she had visited the Zoo last time. Yeah, Blue knew it was probably going to die, but she didn't know what to do for it. The best she was going to do was take it back to earth, and give it to some humans.

"Come in!" Blue steps in, her eyes widening at the scene infront of her. The small human was laying on White, giggling and babbling at White, who was a lot smaller than she usually was. She couldnt fit on her throne at all, her legs tucked underneath her to stop them from dangling over the edge.

"White- what… you haven't been in this- what's-" White looks up, and Blue notices her eyes were shining, and tears were rolling down her face.

"He reminds me so much of Pink when she first came out." She sniffles, looking back down at the boy. "I-i couldn't help myself.."

"Did you heal him?" White nods, her movement hesitant. "White, what did you-"

"I couldn't heal him all the way. His body wouldn't allow that..." White smooths down the boys hair. "S-so… I made him into a diamond."

"You did what??" Blue hurries over, glancing the child over. Indeed, White was right. There was a violet diamond shaped gem embedded into the child's stomach. 

"It was the only gem I had around." White pats the boy again, who yawns, snuggling into her. "I-i just couldnt- he just-" She starts to cry. "He reminds me so much of her." Blue stares for a bit before hugging her sister, being careful as to not hurt the child. She allowed her own tears to slip down her face, patting Whites hair a bit. 

"I know how you feel." Blue whispers, glancing down at the child. He had fallen asleep, laying against Whites chest. "Children expecially remind me of Pink, but I think this one reminds me of her more." Blue wipes away her sisters tears, looking into her eyes. "If you want to keep him here at Homeworld instead of going back to the human zoo, then I understand." 

"I do want to have Pink around again.." White whispers. "And... I've already given him a gem.." 

"Then it's settled." Blue smiles at her. "You'll have to give him a name. That's how human customs work. Something isn't truly yours until you've given it a name." White looks up at the ceiling before smiling.

"Helidor. They were era 1 gems that went out of commission before the war, they were strong gem types, and he's going to be a strong gem." White looks down at the now sleeping child. "I know he will be." Blue nods, a smile appearing on her face.

"I think Helidor is a lovely name."


	16. The fight starts

Steven gasped, waking up. His first initial goal was finding the gems. He had to find them. If Black diamond was here, it could spell disaster for beach city.

"Oh, Steven! Your up!" Connie was laying across the couch.

"Connie!" He stumbled out of bed, jumping down to the bottom level. "Have the gems come in?! Where's the Crystal gems?!"

"Uhm, I think their still out. I think they'll be coming back soon though, so-"

"No time!!! We have to go and get them-" Like steven had summoned them, the warppad lights up, the crystal gems, along with Blue and Zircon, appeared on it, talking quietly amongst themselves. "Guys! Guys!!" Steven runs up to them, panicked. "Black diamond is here! On earth!"

"What?" Pearl raises an eyebrow.

"Who?" Blue diamond asks.

"Black diamond! She's a gem- a diamond! I saw her in my dreams, she's here, on earth!!"

"Yo, Ste-man, I think your just having bad dreams. There's no such Diamond as black diamond, right Blue D?"

"There was- is no Black diamond. It takes ages and ages to make another diamond, they couldn't have just instantly made one while I was-"

"Connie!" Garnet seemingly teleports, grabbing Connie and jumping back as a car crashed through the ceiling, landing directly where Connie had been. The crystal gems stare for a couple of minutes before heading outside.

"Something's wrong.." Garnet frowns.

"I told you!" Steven yells, running down the stairs. Blue diamond walks outside, frowning.

"New diamond or not, Homeworld would never attack Pink's colony." She walks down the steps, frowning.

"Without you there they've probably reconsidered. You did say you was the diplomatic gem, right?" Pearl glances over at Blue diamond, who nods.

"I try be fair to every gem. Expecially with the humans.." Blue says. "White and Yellow's wanted this colony for years but I didn't want to destroy it…"

"Well it doesn't look like they really care anymore." Peridot glances over at Lapis, who was tugging the water behind her.

"Whoever it is is going to be obliterated. They can't just come here and destroy the town." The crack of the light house startles everyone, and Pearl gasps. 

"The washing machine!" The arm holding the washing machine and the dryer cracks and falls as the lighthouse slams into it, destroying it.

"My clothes!!" Steven whines, frowning. "Alright! Now I'm angry! You can mess with the house but noone comes between a boy and his clothes!"

"A boy? Is that what you call yourself now, Rose?" A tall lady walks up onto the beach, she had left her Amythest and Jasper's to pillage the town.

"B-black diamond." She walks twords them from the town, a small grin on her face. She drops the human in her hands, Sadie, onto the ground.

"Hello there dear Rose. White showed me a hologram of what you looked like now, quite pathetic I must say." She's followed by groups of Homeworld soilders. Pearl looks uneasy. "But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you need to die, and your little crystal gems are coming with me." 

"And who do you think you are?" Blue grows back to her original size. She doesn't tower over Black, their the same height, Black a little taller than Blue.

"My name is Black diamond. I was sent here by Yellow and White come get you and destroy the crystal gems."

"What-"

"Enough talking!" Lapis raises up, water forming into a giant hand. "It's time for you to get the hell out of here." The hand slams down onto Black diamond and her army, but she doesn't budge. Instead, a black sheild flies out of the water.

"Move!!" Garnet grabs Steven, and everyone gets out of the way. Lapis, though, is hit. The water hand falls, and Lapis' gem falls onto the sand.

"Amythest', Jaspers, take care of them. I'll take care of Blue diamond."  
-  
Blue let's the crystal gems fight, her hands glowing blue. She couldn't start crying and set off her aura, it'd take down the crystal gems as well as the enemy team, she needed them to be strong. 

"And who the hell are you?" Blue holds up her fist, shivering a bit. She didn't really know how to fight, hell, she didn't even have a gem weapon like the other diamonds did. Everything she learned was from what little Yellow had taught her.

"I'm Black diamond, like I said." Black steps forward, pulling a sword out of her gem. "Your not going to draw your weapon? Or-" Black starts laughing. "Oh my stars! You don't have a weapon, do you??"

"That's not going to be a problem." Blue holds up a hand, throwing one of her blue spheres at Black, who dodges, sliding on the sand a bit. 

"Are you sure about that??" Black runs at her, and she stumbles away, falling onto the house, which buckles under her weight. She could hear Steven yelling about his house, and she rolled her eyes a bit. Blue holds her arms infront of her as Black swings her sword at her, using her aura to cover her body a bit to not get hurt.

"Why can't you see? Their just trying to help me, don't hurt them!" Blue hikes up her dress a bit and kicks Black back, the gem stumbling a bit before Blue throws a punch, Black getting it in the face. 

"You think these rebels want to help you?!" Black holds her face a bit, her eyes holding a cold fury in them. "They hate you. They've probably been wanting to get rid of you since you got here."

"That's not true." Blue dodges out of the way again as Black tries to plunge the sword into her stomach, twisting the sword out of Blacks hands and throwing it. "No weapons." Blue growls, shooting Black with her powers. "If you want to fight, your going to have to fight like a real diamond."

"Ha! A real diamond?" When she sees Blue isn't playing, Black smirks. "Fine, we can fight like real diamonds. Just know, Blue, your going to loose."


	17. A bloody ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day :p

Steven was separated from the crystal gems instantly. Using his bubble, he made sure not to get hurt with the worst attacks.

"Guys!" He yells, jumping into the ocean to avoid Blue and Black. Steven glances around for Connie, she was the first of his worries. He holds his sheild up to avoid a flail that was about to hit him in the face. "Connie!!" Steven jumps, landing on Garnets head as she punches a Jasper in the face. 

"Steven! You need to get out of here!"

"Not until I find Connie!" Steven glances around the battlefield. "Besides, l'm okay!" He ducks as some gem throws a sheild at him, flinching as it shaves off the tips of his hair. "Have you seen Connie?!"

"She's by Opal." Opal was shooting gems left and right with her bow, knocking them down with Amythest's whip and a spear. "We haven't fought like this since the war." Steven looks around. Lion was trying his best to help, he had Sadie on his back, knocking down any gems that dared to come near him. Connie, like Garnet had said, was fighting beside Opal, Rose's sword shining in the sun. He prepares to jump, then freezes. There was a gem just staring at him. Yeah, everyone was kinda staring at him since he was ontop of Garnet, but this gem was different. Her mouth was curved upwards in a face-splitting grin, her eyes were wide open, and in her hand she held her weapon.

"I…" Steven stares at the gem before shaking it off, jumping over the crowd. He lands on Opals shoulders, and Opal stumbles a bit, not knowing he would jump to her.

"Hey Steven." She ducks as a Jasper goes flying over their heads. "I didn't want to tell Garnet this, but I think we may be over our heads." Opal picks up Connie, holding her close to keep her from harm. "Which means you two have to get out of here. Fuse into Stevonnie and get away. I think they already have Peridot." Opal jumps back as Blacks sword comes flying over, landing sharp part down in the sand. It poofs alot of soilders.

"Well that's one way to get rid of them." Connie says, climbing up to Steven. A highfive, and then a flash, and Stevonnie is holding onto Opals back. 

"Opal, I'm going to have to lift off from your back." Stevonnie says, and Opal nods.

"Do it." Stevonnie pushes off from Opal, going flying into the air. They run in midair a bit to gain some leverage, about to land on a somewhat safe spot on the beach before a sword comes flying over.

"Watch out!" The sheild goes up, but the sword still nicks them, a cut popping up on their cheek. "Oww.." Stevonnie lands on a gems head, flipping onto the beach. They turn to run, but the gem from before was standing a few feet away from them.

"Well well well. You can fuse with humans now, Rose Quartz?" She pulls her weapon out of her gem, while Stevonnie holds her sword and shield.

"Are you here about Miss Mom-ose? Cause she's not here! Also, I have no idea who you are!"

"You dont need to know who I am." The gem swings her weapon, pointing it at Stevonnie. "Only that I'm going to take you down."  
-  
Blue ducks as Black punches at her, grabbing Blacks arm to punch her twice in the face. She didn't want to hurt Black, but Black had pushed her hand.

"Please Black, I don't want to hurt you. I'm sure my sister's would agree that this is all a misunderstanding! I haven't been gone for that long!"

"You've been gone for nearly two weeks!"

"What is two weeks to a race that can live forever??" Blue says, throwing another ball of Blue aura at her.

"It's nothing, but everything can go so wrong in a week!" Black grabs Blue, throwing her into the temple again. Gems scatter out of the way as another hand cracks and falls down onto the sand.

"Damnit Black, stop it!!" Blue yells, her aura getting thicker. She forces herself to keep it close, she wanted to keep the crystal gems up. "I don't want to hurt you. If you just listen to me, I can tell you whats going on."

"I don't care." Black rushes at her again, and althought Blue tries to side-step her, the sword Black pulls out of her gem at the last second goes straight through her stomach. Blue gasps, her hands grabbing onto Blacks hands. 

"How…Why…" Black grins.

"Goodbye Blue." A blue cloud blinds Black as she laughs. "Now it's time to go after Rose Quartz."  
-  
Stevonnie jumps, sheilding themself from the gems attacks. They were sorely loosing, and they could tell. Cuts and nicks where all over them, and although they were trying their best, their energy was fading. 

"What are you going to do, Rose Quartz? Fused with those two humans, disgusting." Stevonnie stands up, panting. They had to worry about energy now, their sheild wouldn't pop up anymore, and they were having a hard time even pulling up their sword.

"I don't even know who you are." Stevonnie pants out. They glance back at the gems, frowning a bit. Opal had dissapeared, they hoped she was okay. "What did miss Mom-ose do to you?"

"Your a war criminal!"

"I didn't even know his-my Mom!"

"Stop calling yourself by third person!" Stevonnie separates as the gem tries to stab them, Connie falling into the sand.

"Steven!" Connie gets up, running over to help, but is quickly stopped by three Amythest and a Jasper. Steven faces the gem- a pearl. 

"Listen, I don't want to fight." Steven takes a deep breath, pulling his sheild out. It flickered, his energy was way to drained.

"Oh, but I do." The pearl runs over, swinging, and Steven barely had time to dodge. He pants, panicking a bit. This gem really was trying to kill him. Sure, every gem wanted him dead because of his mother, but this gem was really really trying to kill him. 

"Please! Why can't we just talk about this??" The pearl feigns a punch and Steven tries to block, but she trips him instead. Steven tries to get up but the pearl slams the sword in her hands down into his shoulder. He screams, pain slamming into his body. He claws at the sword a bit, feeling the pain. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he passes out, his body going limp.


	18. Happy new year!

Damn guys, I haven't updated this book since last decade! Happy New years! I hope you all have a wonderful new years!


	19. Dead or not?

Steven gasps, jumping up. He wasn't on the beach, with a sword stuck in his shoulder. He was in a Pink room, with fluffy light pink clouds.

"Mom's room?" He looked around, walking along in the room. "Does this mean I'm… I'm dead…?"

"I don't think you are." Steven yelps as a tall, light pink lady appears in his vision. She smiles at him, picking him up.

"Well arnt you an adorable little bugger!" Steven looks into her eyes.

"You look familiar..." Steven says, holding onto her. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, probably not." She giggles, holding him in her arms. "But you may know my friend. C'mon!" The lady tucks him under her armpit, walking along the pink room. They walk along in silence before Steven speaks again.

"So… am I dead?" The lady laughs, shaking her head. Her fluffy pink hair bouncing around her face. 

"No, no! You've 'poofed' sweetheart."

"Poofed?! B-but I'm a human! I can't poof!" The pink lady looks away.

"Well then, I have no idea what happened to you. But like I said, my friend will. Rose!" Steven looks up, gasping. His mother sat beside Lion, patting his mane. 

"M-mom??" Rose looked up, her eyes shining as she saw him.

"Steven." The pink lady holding him sets him down, and he takes a step forward, but full on sprints over to her, tackling her in a big hug.

"Mom! Oh, mom!" Rose holds her son close, wiping her tears away. 

"Steven… Look at you.." She pulls him back a bit, putting a hand to his face. "You've done so much…"

"Y-yeah, I've been trying to be like the Crystal Gems want me to be. I tried to protect them by saying I was you, b-but they didn't believe me, w-well, Blue diamond did." Rose listens as her son explains everything to her. She had missed all this- but atleast Steven got to live.

"So, My sister was the only one to listen?" The pink lady sits down beside them.

"Pink, I thought you said you wasn't going to eavesdrop." Steven gasps.

"Your Pink! Pink diamond! That's why you looked familiar!"

"What? Oh, yeah. My names Pink Diamond, it's lovely to meet you, and I'm guessing Blue diamond was the only one to listen to you, yeah?"

"Well of course she listened to you, she knew me." Rose chuckles. "I'm supprised she even went through with the trial."

"Wait, mom, you knew Blue diamond?!" Steven presses his hands onto the floor, sitting beside her.

"Well, yeah. Didn't Pearl tell you? I was Pink's top general."

"And my best friend!" Pink grins. "Rose was-and still is, my best friend and general. Blue and her talked like, alot!"

"But… Blue diamond doesn't remember you. I mean, she hardly remembered the war." Pink and Rose frowns. "She only knows what Yellow told her. That you shattered Pink diamond."

"What?!"

"That's pre-posterous!!" Both ladies jump up, Lion growling in anger as he gets elbowed in the face.

"I would never hurt Pink!" Rose says. "Pink's my diamond! I'd never go against her."

"But you shattered her! Blue said at the battle, you shattered Pink diamond with your sword!" Rose backs up, her Pink curly hair falling into her face as she looks down.

"I would never."

"But-"

"But she would." The air around the room tenses, Pink looking away from them.

"One of the diamonds did it? But, Blue said they were sister-like!" Steven looks at Pink. "You guys are like sisters! Sisters don't hurt their sisters- sisters don't kill their sisters-"

"I'm defective, if you haven't noticed, Steven!" Pink snaps, looking at Steven with tears in her eyes. "My diamond is flipped upside down, I can't shift my form bigger than, than this!" She guestures to herself. "And I'm goddamn Pink! Pink!" A light pink aura surrounds Pink diamond as she slams her fist down onto the floor, a shockwave cracking it and shoving Rose and Steven back. "I'm a faliure. I'm supprised she didn't try to kill me sooner…" Steven frowns.

"No. No!" He walks over. "It's not your fault." 

"It is my fault. I came out like… like this.. nobody wanted me to be there." It's silent for a couple of minutes, Steven struggling to find something to say. He looks back at himself, everything he's been through. He takes a deep breath.

"I feel like that too sometimes." Pink looks up at him as he continues. "Sometimes, I feel like the gems dont want me there."

"But Steven, I wanted you to be a human-" Rose starts, but he cuts her off.

"I know." He sighs. "I know they love me, like Blue loves you, but sometimes, when their not around.." Steven sits down by her. "I sit and cry in my bed. I just… when I didn't know how to use my powers, I felt so worthless, but the crystal gems still loved me. I think it's the same thing with Blue. Blue loves you. I mean, she loves you so much that she came down to earth and was willing to comply with us to find out what happened to you…What did happen to you?"

"I…" Pink half-chuckles. "I have no idea. I have a suspicion, but… It won't get anywhere. But… my gem is cracked. Badly. " She moves her hand, turning fully to Steven. The crack spanned half her whole gem, smaller cracks spanning out in other directions.

"I wasn't able to heal her, Steven, but maybe you can." Rose pats him on the head. "Well, after your gem finishes healing you so you won't die."

"Oh, right!" Steven jumps up, looking at his mother. "Am I dead?! I didn't poof, right??"

"What? No!" Rose laughs. "Your body is badly damaged, yes?" Steven winces. 

"Yeah, Black pearl stabbed me through my shoulder.." 

"Right now, your passed out while your gem is healing you well enough to not die. When you awaken though your arm may be out of commission until you get to the fountain." Steven looks over at his left arm, and sighs.

"This war is going to end, Mom. It has to. This has gone to far." Rose nods, hugging Steven one last time. 

"Remember Steven. I'm so proud of you." Pink bounces over, hugging them both. 

"I'm going to miss you Rose.." She mumbles.

"I'm going to miss you too."


	20. Connie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo! Did I scare ya? No? Damn.
> 
> Hi everyone! Sorry for that long hiatus, school has just started up and I was going to post on Monday but school started! So, here's the long awaited part! Next part will come out next Monday, I promise!

Connie bangs on cell door, growling. She had been in here for almost an hour now, and she was getting a bit scared. They had stripped her of everything, except her clothes. They had even taken her jacket. 

"Let me out!" She yells. The Homeworld gems had gotten smarter with capturing humans. Instead of a electric feild infront of her, it was some sort of glass material. It was thick, she had been banging and punching and kicking it for about half an hour, but no dice. It wasn't budging. She sat down with a huff, tears welling up in her eyes. What would happen to her? What would happen to the gems? Was Steven really dead?? She wiped her eyes, scooting backwards as the glass dissapeared. 

Black Pearl stepped into the confinement, looking at the human. 

"Your Connie, correct?" She says quickly, she doesn't want to spend to much time around this thing, since humans were in a grade lower than Pearls. While Pearls were made to be servents, humans were worse. Black Diamond had realized that she could use humans in order to make things work better, without having to spend resources on other gems.

"And what if I was?" Connie snarky reply doesn't phase Black Pearl. She didn't care. 

"Follow me." Connie frowned, walking out of the cell. She was going to just run for it, but the two Quartz soliders waiting outside the cell told her otherwise. She couldnt run while they were around, she'd definitely get caught and hurt. 

"Human Connie." Connie's mind snaps back to the present and she follows Black pearl down the hallway, the guards behind her making her feel uncomfortable. She glanced at the other cells, seeing the crystal gems in their broken forms. 

Connie saw Ruby and Sapphire, both who were chained away from each other on the wall. She saw Pearl, whose cell was covered in slashes and marks, proof that she had tried breaking out. She saw Amythest, who was sitting with her head facing the wall. She saw Blue pearl, crying in her cell, and she felt horrible. She saw-

"Dad!" She stopped, running ahead of Black Pearl to the cell that held her father. "Dad! W-what are you doing here?!"

"Connie! Oh, thank goodness your okay!" He places his hand on the glass. "I don't know kiddo. One moment I'm drinking tea with your mother and the next thing I know our roof is getting ripped off!"

"Yeah, Black diamond came and destroyed everything in town, I-i didn't think she'd care about the humans too-"

"Keep it moving." One of the Quartz picks her up, walking along. "We have places to be, Human."

"Wait! No! Dad!"

"Connie!!" Connie struggles in the Quartz's arms, trying to get back to her father, but it was useless. They stepped onto a warp pad, and Connie squeezed her eyes shut as the bright light had blinded her. After being in a dark-ish place for around an hour (she didn't know what time it was, but she knew it was late.), The bright lights didn't help. When she opened her eyes, they were in a White pavilion. 

"White Diamond, My Diamond, Yellow Diamond, we've brought the human Connie." One of the the Quartz walk over to the center of the room, dumping her onto the floor. Immediately before she could get up, chains had appeared on her body and had dragged her down, forcing her to stay on her knees.

"Human Connie. The one my Jasper saw Rose Quartz fuse with." She glanced around the room, her eyes wide. There was Black diamond, of course, but the other diamonds… she'd never seen them before but she could guess who they were.

"I'm guessing your White Diamond and your Yellow Diamond." Yellow diamond grins. 

"Your one smart human." Connie's face tags with a small blush. 

"Where's Blue diamond, what have you done with her? Why do you have my dad in a cage?" White waves her hand, rolling her eyes.

"Blue's in the tower. After her little stunt she pulled she'll be there for a while." She doesn't awnser Connie's second question, instead pulling up a screen with Connie's face on it. "So, human Connie... You've fused with Rose Quartz before."

"His name isn't Rose Quartz, his name is Steven!" She frowns. "He isn't his mom!" White growls.

"Awnser our questions correctly, human, or I'll throw you out the air lock." Connie looks away, out the window. She calms herself down before looking back over at the diamonds.

"Fine. Yeah, I fused with Steven."

"How can that be possible?" Black frowns, waving her hand. The platform Connie was standing on raises up to Blacks level, and she pokes and prods her. "I see no gem."

"Rose Quartz is 'Half- Human' now, Black. Because of that, it must be possible." White mumbles, frowning.

"We should keep her for observation then. She could prove to be useful in the future."

"We can't just throw her into the human zoo then. Holly Blue would probably loose her." 

"Hey! I'm not a toy or a pet!" Connie growls. White glares at her again, and with a wave of her hand, the chains around Connie dissapeared.

"I think I will keep her as a pet." Connie yelps as White diamond picks her up from the platform, holding her in her hand. Connie had to shift around a bit before she was at least a little comfortable. White diamonds nails hurt like hell. 

"A pet? But White! You never really-"

"I like how this human is. She's disobedient, rude. I like her." White diamond stands up, ignoring the squirming in her hand. "I'll design a cage or whatever in my room to keep the human there." Connie clings onto Whites hand for dear life as they start moving. "Send some Bismuths over to my head, I'll get it done. Besides, She'll be crucial to my plans." Yellow and Black stare as White walks out of the room, the human in her hand still struggling.

"What kind of plans do she mean?" Black asks, and Yellow shrugs. 

"Whatever they are, we can stay out of it. White is very dangerous when you mess with her plans. Trust me, I've experienced it before." Black nods, feeling a twinge of sorrow for the human. Whatever White was planning for the humans, it wasn't going to be pretty, and Black understood that. She just hoped White wouldn't include her and Yellow in her plan.


	21. Wake up!

"Steven! Steven wake up, please!" Stevens eyes flutter open, he feels groggy, like he had went swimming and nearly drowned.

"Saaadie?" He mumes, seeing two figures in his blurry vision. 

"Steven! Oh thank god." He lets her hug him as his vision starts to return.

"Arm.. whats-arm?" He wobbles a bit as Sadie helps him up, and he touches his arm. He couldn't move it, he was trying his best to.

"The sword." Steven looks to the other person. It was Dr.Maheswaran. "It cut your nerves to your arm, your… your arm is useless, I'm sorry Steven.." Steven sighs, looking at the house. Gem weapons littered the sand, the house itself was destroyed. 

"Where is everyone? Black was only here for us.." He wobbles a bit before heading twords the town, the two women following him. "She should have-" He stares at the town. Everything was destroyed. Funland, the big donut… Steven steps on something, and he picks it up. Azuras sweater. 

"Everyone's gone, Steven. My mom, Connie, Your dad, the gems- she didn't leave anyone behind. Except us." Sadie looks like she was about to cry, but instead wipes her eyes. 

"She took Doug right out of our house…" Dr. Maheswaran says, rubbing her eyes. "I didn't even have time to grab him."

"She… stole everyone..." Steven drops to his knees, tears springing to his eyes. "Everyone's... Gone..."

"It'll be okay Steven. We can find a way to get them back." Sadie says, and Steven whimpers.

"There's no way. We have no ships here on earth, unless we can get Pink Diamonds palanquin working, and only Pink diamond can-" He gasps. "Oh my gosh! Sadie, your a genius!!"

"I-i am?" Sadie looks at Steven. "H-how am I the genius? I just asked if you had anything we could use to get to where ever that lady went." 

"Exactly! Pink Diamonds Palanquin!" He stands up, but his face falls again. "But we'll only be able to get the driver if we can get into the temple, but the house is in there." He points to his ruined house with a sigh. "And the next warppad is at the barn, which is over two miles away. We'd never be able to make it on foot before nighttime." Steven sighs.

"Your dad has a car, yeah?" Sadie asks. 

"Well, yeah. The old dondai, he said that he'd give it to me when I was older."

"Where is it?" Steven shrugs.

"Should be at the carwashh- Oh! We can take the dondai to the temple!! Sadie your a double genius!! Follow me!!"   
-  
Doug Maheswaran was not having a great day. After being kidnapped by an alien (Doug knew he should have looked over Steven Universe- (well, actually Steven De-mayo, since that was Greg's real last name)- more before willingly letting Connie go on dangerous missions with him.), Not being able to see his daughter for more than a few minutes, and dumped in a grassy tree-filled area, he was ready to call it quits. They had stripped him of his clothes, instead giving him a white gown with a blue half-jacket. They even pierced his ears, giving him some purple earrings. They didn't hurt, but they weren't plesant. They didn't even give him shoes.

"Connie!" He calls out, walking along the wooded area. So far he'd run into absolutely no one, and this was starting to get fustrating. "Pyrinka!" 

"Doug??" Doug's face breaks into a smile as he runs twords the voice. 

"Greg!" He slides into the small clearing. Greg and Vidalia were standing in the clearing, wearing the same clothes he had on. "Greg, Vidalia, oh am I glad to see you two." Greg grins, shaking Doug's hand.

"We're glad to see you too. I was just telling Vidalia about this place."

"What is this place?" Doug asks. "And have you seen anyone else? Like Connie? Or Pyrinka?? I haven't been able to find either of them."

"This is the human zoo." Greg says, waving his hand. "It used to be much bigger."

"Bigger?" Greg sticks his hand out, and it hits a wall. The area around it shivers, briefly showing a large black wall before returning to normal. 

"They closed us off from the others. I don't know if it's because of who we are, or because your Connie's father, and I'm Stevens father, and your Amythest's friend, or whatever." Greg says. "They may think we're important."

"But we arnt. We're just normal everyday people. Yeah, Connie and Steven are our kids, and Amythest is her friend, but it's not like we'd know anything important enough to tell them. " Doug frowns.

"Well, they don't know that." Greg scratches his neck. "We'll just have to improvise if they ask us any questions."

"I know nearly nothing about Amythest. I just know about how lonely she feels, and stuff like that. I just know her feelings."

"I don't know much about all the gem stuff Connie's going through, I don't even ask really. I see everything she's been through, the cuts and everything, but she comes home so tired so I don't ask." Doug says, feeling like a bad father.

"Don't worry, I feel that way as well. I know Steven is happy and safe with the gems, so I don't ask too many questions. After Rose…" Greg sighed. "I just didn't ask. I knew Steven is-was happy with the Crystal gems."

"Okay, you two are making this seem like a pity party." Vidalia frowns. "We're trying to find a way outta here, not a way into the blues. Greg, you've been here before, how do we get out?"

"Well, we found this door, and the amythests' helped us out, but.…" He sighs. "We can try to find the door again. It should be easy, if it's in the same place."

"We'll never know if we don't try." Vidalia smiles.

"She's right." Doug grins. 

"Let's go find this door then."


	22. Hi there, I have a update, and its not the one you want.

It is 7-31-2020, 7:18 pm. 

Good morning, afternoon, or evening, ladies, gentleman, and anyone in between. 

Unfortunatly, this story is going on a hiatus (Well, technically, it's been on a hiatus.) A while back (A few weeks ago), my moms car was broken into while we were inside the store shopping. My phone was stolen, along with several dollars, a jacket we had just bought, my moms gym bag (We had been going to the gym after the store), some old tennis shoes, masks that we use to visit my grandad (And only stayed in the car), and serveral bottles of liquor and hand sanitizer we had been keeping in the car.

We found my phone, but it was damaged beyond repair. It was like they had taken my phone and ran it over five or six times. The sims card (Which I had been using to store the bulk of this story) (I was ALMOST done writing this story... Almost..), was damaged. 

I'm currently waiting for a new phone, and while I'm doing that, I'm re-writing another story of mines that I was working on before the theft (I havent published it yet, It's on wattpad but I'll be moving it here soon. Schedule for that story will be every day or probably every two days). Thank you so much for staying with this story, but right now, I have no idea where I want to go with it. If I do continue it, I WILL have to re-write it. Theres lots of plot holes and the story just kinda tapers off in some points. When I get my new phone,(Which aparently wont arrive until august 17!!!) I'll be re-writing this story and updating the name most likely, and working on another Hamilton story (Hamilton has destroyed me at this point lmao). 

Thank you again for sticking with me for so long, I love you all, and you'll see some new content when my phone gets here. (Honestly, thats so long to wait :( Guess my mom is right, my phone is partially my life.)

I hope you all are having a happy quarentine, and remember, Steven would want you to wear a mask to keep everyone safe!


End file.
